Pernikahan yang Di Tunggu
by Hola-Ucup-Disini
Summary: Ini cerita tentang Hinata yang dipaksa menikah... karena umurnya sudah harus menikah... siapakah jodohnya Hinata? Silahkan membaca...
1. Chapter 1

Yooo... kembali lagi holaucupneptune membuat cerita yang normal-normal aja... silahkan membaca cerita ini... kurang puas silahkan berikan review, kalau puas silahkan berikan review... karena penulis mau memperbaiki jika pembaca tidak merasa puas dengan cerita-cerita yang akan datang...

**Disclaimer: Naruto hanya dimiliki oleh masashi kishimoto, Cerita ini milik Yusuf alias Holaucupdisini**

* * *

**Jodoh Dari Orang Tua? Tidak mau**

Author: Holaucupdisini alias ucupneptune alias yusuf s.i.

Di kamar yang tenang dan sunyi dengan dinding berwarna biru muda, seorang wanita sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Dia melamunkan pria idamannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dan ketukan di pintu kamar.

"Hinata sama, anda dipanggil oleh Hiashi sama" seorang pelayan berkata ke wanita itu.

"Hi, sebentar saya akan turun" jawab Hinata.

Hinata menutup buku diarinya dan segera menuju ruangan ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga. Sesampainya di ruangan Hiashi, Hinata mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Permisi otou sama. Ada apa otou sama memanggil saya?" tanya Hinata.

"Silahkan kamu masuk Hinata dan duduk di sana?" Hiashi memerintahkan sambil menunjuk ke bangku tepat di depan mejanya.

"Hmm, Hinata kamu sudah besar sekarang. Umurmu sudah mencapai angka kepala 2. Ayah mau bertanya, apakah kamu siap menikah?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata yang sedang memposisikan tempat untuk duduk, tercengang "Ohh, mm".

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya "Otou sama, sebenarnya sa-saya siap untuk me-menikah, tapi…" Hinata kembali diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa yang menjadi halangan kamu Hinata? Jika kamu siap menikah, ayah akan mencarikan jodoh buat kamu" Hiashi menatap serius ke arah Hinata.

"Tapi ayah, saya sudah mempunyai pria idaman" Hinata menatap mata ayahnya sebentar lalu menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"Hmm" ayahnya menghela nafas "Tapi kapan kamu akan menikah? Sementara kamu sebentar lagi akan dinobatkan menjadi pemimpin klan kita dan juga sebagai Hyuga family's successor".

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang, aliran darah di sekujur tubuh merasa mengalir dengan cepat. Dia merasakan ketakutan.

"A-ayah, saya belum siap menikah" Hinata menjawab dengan perasaan gugup.

"Alasan kamu?" Hiashi berusaha untuk menahan emosi.

"Sa-saya ti-tidak bi-bisa menjawabnya" suara Hinata terdengar bergetar dan memelan, berharap ayahnya tidak mendengar jawabannya.

Ayahnya menghela napas panjang "Hehh".

"Ya sudah, ayah akan mengambil tindakan. Ayah akan jodohkan kamu ke keluarga lain di dalam head family atau ayah akan menjodohkan kamu ke klan lain yang lolos seleksi dari syarat yang ayah ajukan".

"A-AYAH" Hinata kaget setengah mati akan perkataan ayahnya. Melihat ayahnya tepat pada matanya Hinata mengeluarkan air mata "Sa-saya tidak mau dijodohkan".

"HINATA" ayahnya membentak "Ini sudah menjadi keputusan ayah, kamu tidak patut untuk menolaknya".

"A-ayah" air mata Hinata makin deras mengalir ke pipinya.

"A-ayah boleh melarangkan bermain dengan orang dari golongan bawah, a-ayah boleh melatih saya dengan cara yang ayah pikir baik, a-ayah boleh me-mengatur sa-saya sesuai kemauan a-ayah. Saya mohon a-ayah, un-untuk ma-masalah ma-masa depan saya yang mungkin hanya sekali sa-saya alami dalam seumur hidup, a-ayah tidak memaksakan sa-saya" perasaan Hinata sudah semakin tidak menentu, hatinya begitu gundah gulana.

"HINATA, KAMU TIDAK PUNYA KEKUASAAN UNTUK-" perkataan Hiashi terpotong oleh Hinata.

"CU-CUKUP AYAH, Hinata tetap tidak akan menerima keputusan ayah" tangisan Hinata semakin menjadi dan Hinata segera berlari ke luar ruangan Hiashi.

"HINATA, AYAH BELUM SELESAI. HINATA… HINATA" Hiashi semakin betambah emosi.

Hiashi menghela nafas "Heeehhh" dan mulai bergumam "Maunya apa sih anak itu".

Hiashi berjalan ke luar ruangan dan berteriak "Neji, kemari!".

Seorang pria keluar dari sebuah kamar yang dekat dengan tangga menuju ruangan atas.

"Ada apa Hiashi sama memanggil saya?" sapa pria itu dengan sangat sopan santun.

"Ikut saya ke ruang makan" perintah Hiashi yang masih dalam suasana emosi menggebu-gebu.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang makan. Neji menunggu Hiashi untuk duduk terlebih dahulu, setelah itu dia memposisikan duduk di depan Hiashi.

"Neji kamu tahu siapa yang sekarang Hinata sukai?" tanya Hiashi dengan suara yang masih terdengar emosi.

Neji diam untuk bepikir, lalu menjawab "Maaf Hiashi sama, saya tidak maksud dengan perkataan anda".

"Maksud saya, kamu tahu pacarnya Hinata sekarang tidak?" perkataan Hiashi agak membentak, membuat Neji kaget.

Ketika Neji sedang berpikir untuk yang kedua kalinya, istri Neji datang.

"Maaf Hiashi sama, boleh saya ikut berbincang? Jika diperkenankan" tanya istri Neji.

"Oh Tenten, silahkan kamu boleh ikut angkat bicara" jawab Hiashi dan menunjukkan tempat duduk di samping Neji.

"Begini Hiashi sama, Hinata sama memang menyukai seorang pria. Tetapi pria itu tidak tahu dan tidak menyadarinya" Tenten memandang ke arah Neji dan Neji hanya memandangnya kembali dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa dia tidak tahu dan Siapa dia?" tanya Hiashi yang mulai tenang.

"mm, alasan dia tidak tahu tentang perempuan yang menyukainya mungkin karena Hinata tidak mengatakannya. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Tenten.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa dia?" Hiashi mulai tertarik dengan nama yang disebutkan Tenten.

Tenten menghela napas "Masa' Hiashi sama lupa. Naruto adalah anak yang mengalahkan Neji pada saat ujian chuuninnya Neji. Dia juga yang mengalahkan kelompok Akatsuki. Dia juga yang membawa pulang seseorang yang bernama Uciha Sasuke. Dia dikenal juga sebagai si ninja yang suka membuat kejutan".

Hiashi menganggukkan kepala "Ya-Ya-Ya, saya tahu dia. Uzumaki, prakster yang saat kecil membuat keonaran. Dia juga membwa Kyuubi di dalam dirinya. Tapi kenapa Hinata menyukai dia?"

"Maaf Hiashi sama, saya tidak mengetahui alasan Hinata sama menyukai Naruto" jawab Tenten sambil menundukan kepala.

Hanabi yang sedari tadi mendengar obrolan-obrolan itu masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf otou sama, boleh kah saya masuk?" tanya Hanabi yang membawa sebuah buku berwarna biru laut.

"Oh Hanabi, masuk sini. Ada yang mau kamu sampaikan?" tanya Hiashi.

"Ini ayah" dia menyerahkan buku itu ke Hiashi.

"Mmm, apa ini Hanabi?" tanya Hiashi sambil terus membolak-balik buku itu.

"Sebaiknya ayah membaca itu. Itu adalah buku hariannya kak Hinata. Di situ semua adalah isi curahan hatinya kak Hinata" jawab Hanabi sambil tersenyum ke arah ayahnya.

Neji, Tenten dan Hiashi terkejut dengan perkataan Hanabi.

"Hanabi sama bagaimana kamu bisa mengambil buku itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Kak Hinata sedang tidak ada di kamarnya, jadi saya ambil buku itu dari tempat persembunyiannya. Saya tahu tempat persembunyiannya, karena saya pernah masuk ke kamar kak Hinata pada saat kak Hinata menyimpan buku tersebut" Hanabi menjelaskannya.

Hiashi mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran dari halaman buku itu. Kebanyakan isi dari buku itu mengenai Naruto yang selalu ditandai dengan bentuk love berwarna merah. Sisa dari isi buku itu mengenai teman-temannya yang lain, ibunya, Hiashi, Neji dan adiknya Hanabi.

"Neji, kamu ikut saya mencari Uzumaki" perintah Hiashi.

"Maaf Hiashi sama, kapan kita akan mencarinya?" tanya Neji yang menatap ke arah Hiashi.

"Tahun depan, Ya sekarang lah" Hiashi agak sedikit kesal.

"Baik Hiashi sama" jawab Neji.

Mereka berdua menuju ke apartemennya Naruto.

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Naruto? tunggu ceritanya selanjutnya….

Reviewnya kalian gw tunggu…


	2. Kunjungan

**Pembukaan:** eye-of-blue (thanks for you, eh... OOC apaan sih? pernulis pura-puranya nggak tau, makanya penulis bertanya... hehehehe), Sora Aburame (Ehhh ketebak, emang gw pingin banget bikin cerita yang seperti Sitinurbayahhhh... ng, nggak pake hhh ya?? gw terobsesi banget ama si HInata cute. thanks dah review), Azumi Uchiha (Ehmm betul sekali Hinata sangat manis makanya gw sangat mengidolakan HInata-chan, thanks dah review), IT4CH1neverDies (Apaan loe kata Numpang ngikLan? "Bc nd review my fic yg Hinata SpeciaL Day sm Naru k Rune Midgard" ceritanya emang bagus kok, silahkan baca di IT4CH1neverDies... salam kenal juga... padahal gw dah kenal ama loe ya?? thanks dah review)...

Note: Maaf updatenya lama sekali... penulis minta maaf ke semua pembaca, apabila ada pembaca yang merasa kesal dengan penulis, dimohon dengan sangat dimaafkan... beberapa minggu yang lalu penulis kena musibah, bagi yang ingin membantu penulis, silahkan kunjungi situs penulis di homapage-nya... penulis sekarang sangat membutuhkan bantuan/doanya dari pembaca ataupun penulis lainnya. silahkan bagi yang akan menyumbang hanya dengan meng-klik iklan google di situs penulis... semoga bantuan dari kalian semua dibalas oleh Allah swt Tuhan yang maha agung, Tuhan kita semua amien... musibah yang diterima penulis yaitu kecelakaan...

Doakan penulis ya... Oh ya yang mengupdate cerita ini adalah seseorang yang dipercayakan dari penulis... terimakasih...

Chapter 2 dimulai...

* * *

**Keadaan Hinata**

Ditempat lain tak jauh dari tempat latihannya team 7, Hinata menangis seorang diri. Sakura yang sedang berpacaran dengan Sasuke mendengar tangisan Hinata. Dia lalu mengajak Sasuke ke arah sumber tangisan itu.

"Sasuke-kun bukannya itu Hinata?" bisik Sakura.

"Hnn benar, dia adalah Hinata" jawab Sasuke.

"Ayo kita ke sana, dia pasti lagi punya masalah" Sakura menarik lenganya Sasuke ke tempat Hinata menangis.

"Hinata, ada apa? Kenapa kamu menangis?" Sakura mendekati Hinata dan duduk di depan Hinata.

Hinata memandang Sakura sejenak, lalu memeluk Sakura "Ohh Sakura" Hinata menangis di pundak Sakura.

"Ada apa Hinata? Apa kamu ditolak sama Naruto? Biar kuhajar dia agar dia mau menerima kamu" Sakura menebak permasalahan Hinata.

"Bukan-bukan itu Sakura-san. Ayah memaksakan aku untuk menikah tapi aku belum siap. Alasan aku belum siap adalah Naruto belum tahu tentang perasaan aku" Hinata menjawabnya dengan isakan tangis.

"Berarti kamu akan menikahi Naruto gitu, berarti keinginan kamu tercapai. Iyaa dong, tapi kenapa kamu menangis?" Sakura masih bingung tentang permasalahan Hinata.

"Sakura-san bukan itu maksud perkataanku. Naruto adalah seseorang yang aku harapkan untuk menjadi pedampingku, tetapi aku belum mengutarakan perasaanku kepadanya. Ayahku ingin menjodohkan aku dengan pria lain. Sakura, aku tidak mau dijodohkan" Hinata makin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Sakura.

Melihat temannya menangis seperti ini Sakura tidak tahan melihatnya. Dia membelai rambut Hinata agar Hinata dapat tenang.

"Hinata, kamu ingn menikah dengan Naruto?" Sakura bertanya serius.

"Mmm" Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku coba membantu kamu ya. Sekarang kamu tenang dulu. Kamu coba menahan selama mungkin agar ayah kamu tidak menjodohkan kamu. Kamu bisa?"

"Aku akan mencobanya" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya "Sakura aku mengandalkanmu".

Sakura tersenyum "Sekarang kamu pulang dan beristirahat ya".

"Trims Sakura-san" Hinata beranjak dari tempat itu kembali pulang ke Mansion Hyuuga.

**Apartemen Naruto**

Naruto tidur memeluk guling kebanggaannya. Pemuda yang sedang bermalas-malasan karena tidak ada misi hari itu. Keanggotaannya sebagai ANBU belum lama dia dapatkan. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menjadi ANBU. Alasan dia masuk ANBU, karena untuk menjadi Hokage syaratnya adalah pernah berpengalaman di dalam keanggotaan ANBU. Oleh karena itu dia mendaftar ANBU.

Tidurnya yang tenang, seolah-olah tidak menyadari tentang hal yang akan terjadi. Memang sih dia tidak mengetahui sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Ketika sedang asyik tidur, sebuah ketukan yang pelan membangunkannya.

"Sebentar" Naruto berjalan menuju ke pintu.

"Hai Naruto" sapa Neji.

"Neji, tumben kemari. Ada misi ya? Sebentar saya akan berpakaian dulu" Naruto menjawabnya dengan malas.

"Hmm, Naruto kumpulkan dulu nyawamu. Aku ke sini bukan untuk menyampaikan misi, tapi ada seseorang yang ingin bicara dengan kamu" Neji menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

"Hah, siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Silahkan Hiashi sama" Neji mempersilahkan Hiashi untuk bertemu Naruto.

"Uzumaki, apa kita membicarakan di pintu masuk? Apa itu sopan? Apa kami tidak diperkenankan masuk ke dalam apartemen kamu?" Hiashi rada kesal atas sifat Naruto.

"Ohh maaf Hiashi sama. Silahkan masuk" Naruto mempersilahkan Hiashi masuk dan menunjukkan ke ruangan tamu.

"Oh ya mau minum apa Hiashi sama?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Apa saja boleh" jawab Hiashi.

"Naruto jangan berikan air yang aneh-aneh" kata Neji.

Neji pernah mempunyai pengalaman tentang hal buruk dengan Naruto. Pernah suatu hari Naruto menyamar menjadi seorang pelayan di warung makan dan Neji menjadi pemilikwarung makan itu. Ketika ada seorang pelanggan meminta segelas air teh. Naruto memberikannya air berwarna coklat seperti air teh. Ketika diminum, orang itu mendadak koma. Untung saja tidak mati. Ketika ditanya ait apa itu, Naruto menjawab air putih ditambah dengan tanah liat jadi air teh.

"Tenang saja air ini halal dan bersih kok" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman.

Naruto berjalan ke arah dapur dan menuangkan cairan sirup orange ke gelas yang telah disediakan, kemudian diisi dengan air putih. Ketiga gelas itu diletakkan ke nampan yang disediakan. Lalu dibawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Silahkan Hiashi sama dan Neji-san, diminum airnya" kata Naruto.

'Hmm, anak ini sudah berubah. Tidak menunjukan kekanak-kanakan lagi' pikir Hiashi.

"Saya minum ya, Uzumaki" kata Hiashi.

Hiashi mulai meminumnya. Tiba-tiba matanya merem dan melek "Uzumaki ini masih terasa asam, cepet ambil air putih lagi sana" Hiashi memerintahkannya.

"Eh, iya sebentar Hiashi sama" Naruto segera mengambil sebotol air putih dingin dan memberikannya ke Hiashi.

Hiashi tanpa malu-malu meminum air putih tersebut dari botolnya.

"Ahhh leganya" gumam Hiashi "Uzumaki, kamu menakarnya tidak sih?".

"Apanya Hiashi sama?" tanya Naruto.

"Maksud Hiashi sama, kamu menuangkan sirupnya dengan takaran apa tidak?" Neji yang belum sempat meminum menjelaskannya sambil menahan ketawa.

"Memangnya harus ya? Maaf saya bercanda Hiashi sama. Saya menggunakan takaran kok. Yang saya baca di majalah untuk membuat jus, takarannya adalah setengah dari isi gelas" Naruto menjelaskan.

"Bodoh kamu. Itukan kalau membuat jus dengan ukuran satu teko besar" Neji membertahukan.

"Ma-maaf" kata Naruto merasa bersalah.

'Waduh bisa bahaya keturunan Hyuuga kalau dia jadi menantu' pikir Hiashi.

'Naruto bodoh, di depan calon mertua lagi… hhhhh gemes gw' pikir Neji.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya kedatangan Hiashi sama ke tempat saya ada apa ya?" Naruto menatap serius ke Hiashi.

"Maaf Hiashi sama saya yang menjelaskan apa anda yang akan menjelaskan?" tanya Neji.

"Saya saja yang menjelaskannya Neji. Uzumaki, saya mau menanyakan apa pendapat kamu tentang putri saya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata?" Hiahi mulai serius dengan pertanyaannya.

"Mmm, saya mesti jawab jujur atau jawab apa adanya" Naruto balik bertanya ke Hiashi.

"Jujur" Hiashi mulai kesal.

"Baiklah. Menurut saya Hinata adalah seorang wanita yang aneh, pendiam, penakut dan pemalu" Naruto mengambil nafas.

'Bodoh kenapa jujur banget sih' pikir Neji yang mulai merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan.

'Apa? Anakku dibilang seperti itu' Hiashi menahan amarahnya.

"Tapi dia adalah seseorang wanita yang sangat baik, berjiwa penolong, cantik, suka bekerja keras, tidak pernah mengeluh, sopan, manis dan masih banyak lagi. Cuma itu jawaban yang saya bisa utarakan ke Hiashi sama" Naruto menatap ke Hiashi.

"Apa kamu punya perasaan dengannya?" Hiashi mulai memancing Naruto.

"Ng, maksudnya Hiashi sama?" Naruto bertanya.

"Kamu menyukai Hinata sama apa tidak?" Neji menjelaskan maksud Hiashi.

"Oh, saya suka dengan dia" Naruto menjawab singkat.

"Neji sepertinya kita sudah punya informasi yang cukup. Uzumaki, saya pulang dulu. Besok kamu harus ke rumah. Ingat HARUS" Hiashi mempertegas.

"Ba-baik Hiashi sama" Naruto mengantarkan kedua tamunya ke pintu apartemen.

"Waduh hari ini lebih mengerikan dari hari-hari saat aku mengerjakan misi" gumam Naruto setelah melihat kedua tamunya pergi.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya… baca terus ceritanya…

* * *

Gw selalu menantikan review kalian….


	3. 3 pertanyaan

ya sebenarnya saya tidak berhak membalas semua review, tapi penulis berpesan terimakasih atas review dan doanya... bagi yang menanyakan kondisi si HUD, ya lumayan parah si dia, banyak perbannya... (kacian juga dia...). Oh ya saya mau tanya, emang ada apa si ocha dengan si ucup? kok saya baca di review2 yang lain kayaknya ada masalah ya?? tolong sampein ke ocha ya... dia pesen minta maaf banget... mungklin gara2 doanya ocha yang manjur, jadi si ucup alias penulis kecelakaan... tolong sampaikan...

thanks to: NejiHolic-at-anywhere (hehehe, thanks reviewnya), Sora Aburame (ya emang si HUD bikin biar gaya naruto slenge-an), eye-of-blue (tolong beritahu bagian mana yang aneh, biar si HUD bisa memperbaiki setelah dia sembuh), CupCupMuah (mmm tadi saya sempet bales ke email kamu, di baca aja email kamu ya... untuk masalah humor, biasanya HUD yang bikin bagian humor dan lemon... kalau saya yang bikin bagian romantios dan serius... nanti saya sampaikan ke HUD), IT4CH1neverDies (maaf itu saya yang ngetik dan mengedit, yah kalau itachi mau naskah aslinya si HUD yang bahassanya waduh gaul bin kasar silahkan nanti bisa di kirim ke emailnya itachi)

**Sekali lagi saya hanya meng-copy paste dari sebelumnya:  
**

**Note: Maaf updatenya lama sekali... penulis minta maaf ke semua pembaca, apabila ada pembaca yang merasa kesal dengan penulis, dimohon dengan sangat dimaafkan... beberapa minggu yang lalu penulis kena musibah, bagi yang ingin membantu penulis, silahkan kunjungi situs penulis di homapage-nya... penulis sekarang sangat membutuhkan bantuan/doanya dari pembaca ataupun penulis lainnya. silahkan bagi yang akan menyumbang hanya dengan meng-klik iklan google di situs penulis... semoga bantuan dari kalian semua dibalas oleh Allah swt Tuhan yang maha agung, Tuhan kita semua amien... musibah yang diterima penulis yaitu kecelakaan...**

**Doakan penulis ya... Oh ya yang mengupdate cerita ini adalah seseorang yang dipercayakan dari penulis... terimakasih...**

* * *

**Kantor Hokage**

"Konichiwa shishou" sapa Sakura yang ditemani oleh Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura**, **Sasuke. Ada masalah apa kalian kemari?" tanya Tsunade sambil membalik-balikan kertas pekerjaannya.

"Kok shishou tahu kalau kita ingin membicarakan sesuatu" kata Sakura

"Kalian kan sama saja dengan si gaki" kata Tsunade.

"Ohh… tapi jangan menilai kami sama persisi dengan Naruto Tsunade shishou. Begini sebenarnya kami kemari untuk membicarakan Naruto, shishou" Sakura kemudian duduk di bangku tepat di depan meja Hokage.

"Apa ada masalah dengan dia?" Tsunade kali ini serius.

"Mmm, kita mau menjodohkan dia" jawab Sakura.

"Hahh, hahaha. Dengan siapa?" Tsunade masih tertawa.

"Hnn dengan Hyuuga Hinata" Sasuke menjawab.

"HAAH, KALIAN SERIUS?" Tsunade terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Iya kami serius soalnya …." Sakura menceritakan panjang lebar.

Cerita tentang Hinata, keadaan Hinata, permasalahan Hinata dan harapan Hinata. Tsunade mengerti tetang keadaan yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, besok kalian kumpulkan semua teman-teman kalian di kantor Hokage, kecuali Naruto dan Hinata" perintah Tsunade.

"Baik Tsunade shishou" jawab Sakura.

"Kami permisi dulu Tsunade sama" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan pergi dari kantor Hokage.

**Keesokan harinya**

Jam 6 pagi Naruto sudah bangun. Memang tidak seperti hari kemarin, sekarang dia sudah ada janji datang ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk bertemu Hiashi. Tidak ada yang lain lagi.

"Mungkin pagi ini Hiashi sudah bangun" gumam Naruto yang telah rapih berpakaian.

Dia segera melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar apartemennya. Udara pagi yang dingin, sejuk dan segar menerpa tubuh Naruto. Naruto telah terbiasa akan suasana di pagi hari. Jarak satu meter dari rumahnya, Naruto bersikap biasa saja. Jarak dua meter, Naruto mulai bersenandung. Jarak 5 meter dari mansion Hyuuga, Naruto berhenti bersenandung. 4 meter, Naruto mulai merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. 3 meter, Pikirannya mulai kacau. 2 meter, Gelisah mulai menerpa dirinya. 1 meter, Keringat dingn keluar dari tengkuk dan dahinya. Ketika sampai di depan pintu gerbang mansion, Naruto panik, bingung mau bicara apa.

Penjaga gerbang bertanya kepada Naruto "Anda ada perlu dengan siapa?"

"Sa-sa-saya mau ber-te-mu de-ngan Hi-a-shi sa-ma" Naruto tergagap-gagap.

"Anda pasti Uzumaki Naruto, silahkan masuk. Anda telah ditunggu oleh Hiashi sama di ruang meditasi" penjaga gerbang menunjukkan ruangan meditasi.

"Te-ri-ma-ka-sih" Naruto makin tidak karuan.

Penjaga hanya tersenyum. Naruto melanjutkan jalannya ke arah ruangan meditasi. Langkahnya terasa semakin berat dan bertambah berat.

Ditempat lain Hinata sedang berdiri di balkon atap rumahnya. Dia menatap langit yang cerah berwarna biru sambil memikirkan Naruto. Langitnya seperti menampakkan matanya Naruto. Ketika dia melihat ke lantai bawah, dia seperti melihat Naruto. Dia membalikkan badannya, dan melihat ke bawah lagi kosong.

"Oh kami, aku sekarang sedang dilandai demam cinta. Fatamorgana cinta mulai nampak di depanku. Waduh bisa berbahaya nih" gumam Hinata sendirian.

Kembali ke Naruto

"Aduh, terasa jauh banget sih ruangan meditasi itu" Naruto terus berjuang untuk sampai keruangan meditasi di depannya.

Padahal jaraknya dari pintu gerbang cuma satu meter. Satu meter yang dirasakan Naruto seperti 3 hari perjalanan, capek dan meletihkan.

"Akhirnyaa sampai juga" gumam Naruto.

"O-ha-yo-u, Hi-a-shi sa-ma" sapa Naruto dengan mulut serak.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Hiashi.

"I-ni sa-ya, U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to" jawab Naruto dengan sura bergetar dan tenggoroan terasa kering.

"Ohh masuk Uzumaki" Hiashi memerintahkan.

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan meditasi Hyuuga. Naruto melihat begitu luasnya ruangan meditasi itu. Lantainya dari kayu yang diplitur berwarna coklat. Di dinding ruangan meditasi terpampang tulisan-tulisan tentang semangat juang dan semangat hidup dari keluaga Hyuuga. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk, mencari Hiashi berada.

"Uzumaki silahkan kamu duduk di depan saya" perintah Hiashi.

"Baik" Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Hiashi.

"Uzumaki, sekarang saya serius ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada kamu. Kamu jawab jujur dan tidak ada kata bercanda. Kamu mengerti? Oh ya, kenapa baju kamu basah seperti itu?" Hiashi bertanya dengan mata menatap ke arah baju Naruto yang basah kuyup.

"Oh ini tadi saya kesiram orang yang lagi menyiram tanaman" Naruto berbohong.

"Hah wahahahaha. Baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa membuat saya tertawa" Hiashi berkata jujur ke Naruto.

Semenjak kematian istrinya Hiashi jarang tersenyum ataupun tertawa.

"Apa yang ingin Hiashi sama tanyakan kepada saya, saya akan menjawabnya secara serius dan tidak bercanda" Naruto mengekspresikan muka serius ke Hiashi.

"Pertanyaan pertama, kemarin kamu jawab menyukai Hinata. Apa yang membuat kamu menyukai Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

"Mmm, saya menyukai Hinata karena sifat dia yang baik, jujur dan suka bekerja keras" jawab Naruto jujur.

'Jawabannya bagus' pikir Hiashi.

"Pertanyaan kedua, apakah kamu mencintai Hinata?" Hiashi mulai menatap pandangan Naruto serius.

"Wow, sebentar Hiashi sama. Anda serius menanyakan itu?" Naruto meyakinkan Hiashi.

"Uzumaki, kalau saya bertanya, berarti saya serius" tegas Hiashi "Cepat jawab pertanyaan saya".

'Aku mau jawab seperti apa ya?' Naruto menjadi bingung menjawab.

Lima menit telah berlalu setelah Hiashi menanyakan pertanyaan kedua.

"Uzumaki, kenapa kamu diam?" Hiashi sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Hi-Hiashi sama, ma-maaf. Sa-saya tidak sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu" Naruto akhirnya mengatakan apa adanya.

"Apa alasan kamu?" Hiashi tenang kembali.

"Saya tidak tahu cinta itu apa?" jawab Naruto polos.

"Hah. WUAHHAHAHAHA" tawa Hiashi menggelegar di ruangan meditasi.

"Saya berkata jujur Hiashi sama" kata Naruto.

Keringat dingin kembali keluar dari tengkuk Naruto.

"Hmm, kamu tidak bisa menjawab. Baiklah untuk pertanyaan ketiga, apakah kamu mau menikah dengan Hinata?" Hiashi tidak mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Naruto.

Naruto kaget dan terkejut seperti kesambar petir dan kesetrum listrik bertegangan tinggi.

'HAAHHH, YANG BENER AJA. HIASHI, SI KETUA KLAN HYUUGA BAPAKNYA HINATA MENANYAKAN PERTANYAAN INI. TIDAK DISANGKA' Naruto menganga dan mukanya mulai pucat pasi.

"Ehh Hiashi sama, saya juga tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan ini" Naruto gugup.

"KENAPA?" Hiashi mulai berteriak.

"Err, karena ini menyangkut masa depan dan saya belum memikirkan masalah pernikahan" Naruto menjawab sedapatnya.

"BAKA, CEPAT KAMU PIKIRKAN ITU. KALAU KAMU SUDAH DAPATKAN JAWABANNYA KEMBALI MENEMUI SAYA. PULANG SANA!!" Hiashi benar-benar habis kesabaran.

* * *

Eh si penulis minta banyak reviewnya ya... ktanya review kalian bisa menghibur dia yang masih terbaring di dalam kamarnya di rumah sakit...

ada kabar terbaru lagi, selain dia sudah membuat cerita pairing antara sabaku noghee dengan kakashi, dia juga telah membuat cerita pairing antara itachi dengan... waduh saya lupa siapa... pokoknya belakangnya ada -chan nya... yang merasa pesan gitu lah katanya...

sekali lagi mohon doanya untuk si dia (HUD maksudnya)


	4. Misi 1

Yo si HUD kembali lagi... aduh gila lama sekali gw nggak menghadap ke fanficition ini... pa kabar kalian semoga sehat2 aja ya... dan thanks buat semua fanfic-ter dah mendoakan gw... apa lagi yang telah mengujungi situs gw... thanks sekali buat kalian semua... sebelumya yang mengupdate cerita ini bukan gw... jadi thanks sekali atas doanya dan sambutannya... lho kok sambutan?? ada spesial thanks buat si reviewer nama fanficnya si the water flatter... gw tau ini cerita gw bernilai sama sekali belum ada... karena apa karena gw bukan penulis dan juga gw disini juga belajarmenjadi penulis... oh ya thanks masukannya semoga gw bisa menjadi penulis yang lebih terkenal lagi...

thanks to: milanisti (maaf milanisti, gw baru sembuh dan baru bisa mengupdate cerita ini... silahkan membaca ya... jangan lupa review...), NejiHolic-at-anywhere (nggak pa-pa lagi, gw kan orangnya nyantai.. panggil aja gw kakak seperti yang lainnya manggil gw nii-san... emang naruto nggak ngerti kalee, apa itu cinta... tetep review kamu gw tunggu...), yvne-devolnueht (thanks simlabimnya... pantes cepet sembuh hehehe... kamu kocak orangnya... thanks dah review... review lagii ya...), Azumi Uchiha (yup thanks ya... sebenernya pingin bikin orang tambah ngakak sampe klenger tapi humornya belum bisa sampe ke situ deh... review lagi ya...), Kaizo Eroji (hehehe... hiashi marah sebentar doang kalee.. direview lagi ya ceritanya...), CupCupMuah (kemaren yang meng-update cerita temen dia cowok kalee... jadi nggak mungkin gw suka ama cowok... tenang aja... bagi semua cewek yang mau deket ama gw silahkan... nggak ada yang marah kok... wow gw promosi... hehehehe), eye-of-blue (OMG coba biar nanti gw baca lagi ceritanya... biar kamu puas... nanti aku perbaikin untuk chapter selanjutnya... thank atas reviewnya... oh ya di review lagi ya...)

**News**: **naruto shippuden 63** sudah dapat kalian download secara free (no pay and no submit) di storyofnarutoanime(.)blogspot(.)com Ganbatte ne...

* * *

**Misi part 1**

**author: Hola-Ucup-Disini alias UcupNeptune**

_(Cerita Sebelumnya)_

__

Naruto kaget dan terkejut seperti kesambar petir dan kesetrum listrik bertegangan tinggi.

'HAAHHH, YANG BENER AJA. HIASHI, SI KETUA KLAN HYUUGA BAPAKNYA HINATA MENANYAKAN PERTANYAAN INI. TIDAK DISANGKA' Naruto menganga dan mukanya mulai pucat pasi.

"Ehh Hiashi sama, saya juga tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan ini" Naruto gugup.

"KENAPA?" Hiashi mulai berteriak.

"Err, karena ini menyangkut masa depan dan saya belum memikirkan masalah pernikahan" Naruto menjawab sedapatnya.

"BAKA, CEPAT KAMU PIKIRKAN ITU. KALAU KAMU SUDAH DAPATKAN JAWABANNYA KEMBALI MENEMUI SAYA. PULANG SANA!!" Hiashi benar-benar habis kesabaran.

(sekarangnya!! maksudnya apaan ya?? baca aja deh... bingung nanya ya...)

"Ba-baik Hiashi sama" Naruto panik dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang

"Ba-baik Hiashi sama" Naruto panik dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang.

"Dasar anak bodoh bla3!" Hiashi mengatakan sumpah serapah.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Saya harus meminta bantuan Tsunade. Dia kan menganggap Uzumaki sebagai adik atau cucu kesayangannya. Dia harus membantu saya" Hiashi ngedumel di ruang meditasi.

Sementara itu Hinata telah selesai mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang indah. Ketika sedang asyik mengeringkan rambutnya dia kepikiran Naruto lagi. Ketika menatap lantai bawah, dia melihat Naruto berlari kencang. Hinata segera menutup matanya.

"Hah aku telah dibutakan cinta. Kenapa dimana-mana ada Naruto-kun?" Hinata menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sebaiknya nanti aku bertemu Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata.

'atau yang paling dikenal memata-matai dia. Iya kan' inner Hinata angkat bicara.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kembali ke Naruto

Naruto terus berlari ke arah tak menentu. Penjaga gerbang bingung melihatnya lari kocar-kacir seperti dikejar anjing. Naruto baru berhenti berlari setelah sampai di depan toko Ichiraku Ramen.

"Teuchi oji-san rramennnya ddooongg ssaaatuuu" Suara Naruto terdengar ketakutan dan serak.

"Kamu kenapa Naruto?" Ayame bertanya.

"Ahhh tidak apaa-appaaa" Naruto berbohong.

"Ahh paling-paling kamu ngerjain orang lagi ya" kata Ayame.

"Nih ramen kesukaan kamu Naruto" Teuchi memberikan semangkuk penuh ramen.

"Tthhaannkkk yyoouuuu, OOOjjiii-ssaaann" kata Naruto.

**Kantor Hokage**

"Shizunne-san, Godaime ada?" tanya Hiashi.

"Oh Hiashi sama, dia ada. Tapi katanya sebentar lagi ada rapat. Kalau mau bertemu silahkan saja" Shizunne menjelaskan.

Penjelasan Shizunne tidak digubris oleh Hiashi

'Sombong banget sih ini orang' pikir Shizunne.

Hiashi tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu langsung menyelonong masuk ke kantor Hokage.

"Tsunade, anda harus membantu saya" kata Hiashi terburu-buru.

Tsunade yang sedang menuangkan arak terkejut dan menumpahkannya ke lantai.

"Hiashi, bisa tidak kalau mengetuk terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam?" Tsunade terdengar marah.

"Maaf Tsunade. Tapi ini bener-bener urgent banget. Anda harus menolong saya. Biar saya gantikan arak yang tumpah sebanyak yang anda mau" Hiashi mencoba mengambil perhatian Tsunade.

"Hiashi, anda serius?" Tsunade mmemicingkan matanya ke Hiashi.

"Ya, saya serius" jawab Hiashi.

"Ok, sekarang anda duduk di sana dan jelaskan permasalahannya" Tsunade mempersilahkan Hiashi duduk di kursi tepat di depan meja Hokage.

Hiashi menjelaskan pokok permasalahannya. Tsunade terkejut karena pokok permasalahannya hampir sama dengan perkataan Sakura kemarin sore. Yaitu tentang Naruto dan Hinata. Tsunade hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja.

"Gimana Tsunade, anda mau membantu?" Hiasi berharap agar Tsunade membantu.

"Sudah apasti saya akan membantu. Sekarang mana uang pengganti araknya. Anda tinggal menunggu saja dalam waktu sebulan ini. Saya pesan, anda juga mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka bulan depan" Tsunade dengan PD-nya berkata.

"Hah cepat sekali. Baiklah saya pegang perkataan anda Tsunade. Ini uang pengganti araknya" dengan segera Hiashi meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

'Yay dapet duit bisa buat beli arak lagi yang enak. Hehehe" pikir Tsunade.

Di pintu depan kantor Hokage, Hiashi bertemu dengan teman-temannya Hinata.

"Konichiwa Hiashi sama" mereka semua menyalami Hiashi.

"Hmm" Hiashi Cuma berdeham saja.

'Untung saja Hinata tidak ada. Sebelum Hinata datang lebih baik saya pulang memutar saja' pikir Hiashi takut ketahuan dengan Hinata.

Aneh memang kenapa Hiashi menjadi was-was kalau bertemu Hinata. Apa mungkin karena Hiashi mau membuat kejutan untuk Hinata?

Balik ke Tsunade

"Ohh semuanya sudah berkumpul baiklah misi hari ini adalah-"

"Sebentar Tsunade-sama, kalau misinya cuma ada satu kenapa kita semua dipanggil?" Kiba bertanya.

"Ohh ya, pertanyaan yang sangat bagus. Kalian semua dipanggil disini ada dua alasan: 1. kalian tidak ada misi dan 2. teman kalian butuh bantuan" Tsunade menatap ke wajah mereka.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan sebelum saya menjelaskan misi kalian. Misi kalian adalah…" Tsunade menjelaskan dengan jelas tentang misi mereka. Rapat terus berlanjut hingga mereka semua membagi tugas masing-masing.

**Naruto**

Naruto telah menyelesaikan mangkok yang ke-18 nya.

"Teuchi ojii-san, semuanya jadi berapa?" Naruto bertanya.

"Semuanya jadi 200 ryo" jawab Teuchi.

"Trims ojii-san" Naruto segera beranjak dari warung tersebut menuju ke tempat latihan.

Dari jarak jauh, Hinata mengawasi Naruto. Mengikuti Naruto menuju tempat latihan team 7. Naruto engambil tempat di tengah diantara tiga batang kayu besar. Hinata terus menyaksikan Naruto latihan. Hinata tidak henti-hentinya mengatakan "wow", "ouch", "sungoi", "ahh".

Selesai latihan Naruto istirahat sejenak untuk mengeringkan peluh yang keluar disekujur tubuh Naruto. Setelah peluhnya tidak keluar lagi, Naruto beranjak ke Tsunade untuk meminta misi. Hinata terus mengikuti Naruto. Naruto berjalan dengan santai dan bersenandung.

Ketika tiba di kantor Hokage, Naruto menyaksikan teman-temannya berhamburan keluar dari kantor Hokage. Naruto menghampiri Sakura, Sai dan Sasuke.

"Hey, ada apa ini kok semuanya hadir di kantor Hokage" Naruto bertanya ke mereka bertiga.

"Naruto, kamu tahu misi kita itu adalah un-" Sasuke segera membekap mulutnya Sai.

"Heheheehe, misi kami sudah ada Naruto maaf. Misi ini hanya untuk kami bertiga. Tadi Tsunade berpesan untuk yang terlambat ada misi yang lain" Sakura menjelaskan diiringi ketawa yang terpaksa.

"Huh curang, kenapa kalian tidak mencariku sih?" Naruto protes.

"Salah kamu sendiri dobe. Dicariin di apartemen, kamunya tidak ada" Sasuke berbohong da berhasil mengelabui Naruto.

"Ahh sial, gara-gara Hiashi sama" gumam Naruto.

"Hah siapa Naruto?" Sakura mencoba menanyakan kembali nama yang disebut Naruto.

"Ohh bukan siapa-siapa. Ya sudah, saya mau bertemu dengan Tsunade no-bachan" kata Naruto.

"Oy dobe. Tenang masih ada yang telat kok" Sasuke memberitahu.

"Yes. Siapa-siapa?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat

"Hinata" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

Naruto mendengar kata Hinata, dia menjadi pucat pasi.

"Naruto kamu kurang sehat?" tanya Sakura

Tangannya Sasuke yang tadi membekap mulutnya Sai di letakkan di kening Naruto.

"Apa-apaan sih?" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Naruto, good luck" kata Sai.

* * *

Tunggu cerita selanjutnya Naruto dan Hinata dalam misi... Review kalian saya nanti-nantikan... selahkan di review


	5. Misi 2

Thanks To: fans naruhina (kasian amat narutonya?? jangan ntar hinata kebauan lagi ama baunya air got...), naruhina fc (ini dah di update lumayan panjang), Kaizo Eroji (pasti kamu VIKTOR ya?? eh salah PIKTOR ya?? baca terus Eroji), Sora Aburame (Aduh sora selalu mendoakan ya...), Mamble (Di update nih, seneng dong), Azumi Uchiha (Silahkan membaca), eye-of-blue...

**News**: **naruto shippuden 63** sudah dapat kalian download secara free (no pay and no submit) di storyofnarutoanime(.)blogspot(.)com Ganbatte ne...

* * *

_Sebelumnya..._

__

Tangannya Sasuke yang tadi membekap mulutnya Sai di letakkan di kening Naruto.

"Apa-apaan sih?" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Naruto, good luck" kata Sai.

**Misi part 2**

**author: Hola-Ucup-Disini alias UcupNeptune**

Naruto melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya ke kantor Hokage.

Sementara itu Hinata yang mengawasinya dari tadi, juga rada bingung kenapa teman-temannya berkumpul di kantor Hokage. Tiba-tiba Kiba dan Shino muncul.

"Hinata" kata Shino

"AHHH" Hinata terkejut "Shi-Shino, kamu jangan muncul tiba-tiba sih! Bikin kaget saja".

"Hinata, kamu ditunggu oleh Tsunade sama untuk menjalankan misi kamu. Kita berdua punya misi sendiri" kata Kiba yang menunggangi Akamaru.

"Ja-jadi, sa-saya akan men-jalankan misi sendiri?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Kelihatannya kamu akan menjalankan misi bersama Naruto" jawab Shino.

"Hah, Na-Naru-to-kun. Ke-kena-pa?" Hinata bertanya-tanya.

"Hinata, cuma kalian berdua yang tidak hadir dalam rapat tadi. Tsunade sama tadi bilang untuk yang terlambat tolong diberitahukan segera menghadap dia" jelas Kiba.

"Ba-baiklah, sa-saya akan ke sana" Hinata segera berbalik dan berlari ke kantor Hokage.

**Di Kantor Hokage**

"Tsunade no-bachan, maaf saya terlambat" suaranya seperti toa dan sangat mengganggu Tsunade yang sedang bekerja.

"Eh gaki, suaramu itu loh tolong di kecilkan atau perlu saya sumpel dengan kertas bom?" kata Tsunade masih tetap menandatangani beberapa kertas pekerjaannya tanpa melihat ke Naruto.

"Gomen Tsunade no-bachan. Oh ya saya kemari untuk menanyakan-" ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Tsunade.

"Misi kamukan?" Tsunade memastikan maksud kedatangan Naruto.

"mm" Naruto menganggukan kepala.

"Kamu tunggu rekan kamu ya" Tsunade mengambil kertas lainnya di meja sebelah kanannya.

Hari itu Tsunade bekerja sendiri tanpa Shizune. Shizune mempunyai tugas yang penting dari Tsunade. Dia berangkat siang tadi dan sempat bertemu dengan Hiashi di depan pintu kantor Hokage.

Naruto duduk di depan Tsunade dan memandangnya serius "Tapi Tsunade no-bachan, bisa tidak saya menjalankan misi sendiri?".

Tsunade memandangnya "TIDAK".

"But why? Tsunade no-bachan, you're the most beautiful girl in Konoha" Naruto mulai beraksi dengan rayuan.

"Naruto, rayuanmu yang pake berbahasa Inggris tidak mempan untukku lagi!" Tsunade tersenyum menyeringai.

"Uhh, ya sudah jelaskan misinya" Naruto cemberut terhadap Tsunade.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum "Kamu tunggu teman kamu dulu ya!".

Tak beberapa lama, ketukan dipintu membuyarkan senyuman Tsunade "Masuk!".

"Ohh ano, permisi Tsunade sama. Ma-maaf Sa-saya terlambat un-untuk datang…" Hinata masuk ke dalam dan tiba-tiba mukanya memerah memandang Naruto "Na-Naruto-kun…".

"Ohh Hinata, silahkan masuk" Tsunade mulai berpikiran jahil 'Aku akan membuat Hinata lebih bermuka merah, hehehe'.

"Hinata silahkan duduk di samping Naruto" perintah Tsunade yang menunjukkan bangku kosong di samping Naruto.

Hinata hanya memandang bangku kosong dengan muka yang semakin memerah.

'Hah, duduk di samping Naruto-kun. Oh tidak, come on Hinata stay cool. You can do it' inner Hinata membantu membangun ke-PD-an untuk dia sendiri.

Hinata lalu berjalan ke bangku yang ditunjuk tadi.

"Kamu duduk di sini saja Hinata, biar saya di luar menunggu" Naruto mengambil sikap untuk mengambil jarak dengan Hinata.

'Sebaiknya aku mengambil jarak dengan Hinata. Aku harus melakukannya agar tidak timbul perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan untukku. Gara-gara Hiashi, aku jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak ke Hinata' pikir Naruto.

'Hah, kenapa Naruto-kun tidak mau ikut dalam pembicaraan misi ini?' Hinata mulai khawatir.

"Hey Naruto, mau kemana kamu?" tanya Tsunade yang melihat Naruto berdiri dan ingin pergi ruangan Hokage.

"Tsunade no-bachan, misi saya dan Hinata kan sama. Jadi lebih baik saya menunggu di luar saja. Biar Tsunade no-bachan menjelaskan ke Hinata misinya. Lalu Hinata menjelaskan kepada saya tentang misi itu" jawab Naruto yang kemudian melangkahkan pergi.

Tsunade kesal, lalu mengambil botol arak yang kosong karena tumpah dan melemparkan ke kepala Naruto.

'Kena' pikir Tsunade senang.

"Ittai, Tsunade no-bachan kenapa melemparku dengan botol arak sih?" Naruto teriak sambil mengelus-eluskan kepalanya yang sakit.

Hinata hanya termenung melihat Naruto yang kesakitan.

"Eh gaki, kamu juga harus mendengarkan. Cepat kamu dan Hinata duduk di bangku masing-masing" Tsunade kali ini serius dengan tampang marah.

Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk di bangku yang ada. Tsunade mulai menjelaskan misi mereka berdua. Misi mereka pada saat itu adalah memberikan surat rahasia ke seseorang yang berada jauh dari Desa Konoha, bahkan dari Negara Api. Misi itu harus dijalankan besok pagi agar tidak telat sampai tujuan. Tujuan mereka adalah ke sebuah pulau yang bernama Heaven Island. Perjalanan itu memakan waktu selama 14 hari pulang pergi. Mereka juga menerima ongkos pergi dan pulang.

Tsunade mengatakan ke mereka supaya mereka tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Ini di maksudkan agar tidak memberikan kecurigaan ke mereka terhadap bandit jalanan yang mungkisn saja menghadang. Uang yang diberikan ke mereka lebih dari cukup untuk menginap di hotel mewah, sehingga mereka tidak perlu mendirikan tenda di tengah hutan. Untuk makanpun dirasa sangat berlebih.

"Tsunade no-bachan, kenapa misi ini terlihat seperti liburan sih?" Naruto melirik curiga ke Tsunade.

"I-iya benar juga a-apa yang dikatakan Naruto-kun" Hinata juga bingung dengan muka yang mengekspresikan penuh pertanyaan.

"Hmm, kalian tidak mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan dari saya? Saya tadi bilang, ini untuk menghindari keurigaan dari para bandit jalanan, mengerti? Oh iya headband Konoha yang kalian pakai, selama diperjalanan tolong disimpan sampai kalian ke tempat menginap ataupun tempat tujuan" Tsunade menjelaskan kembali sambil memberikan dua amplop kepada mereka.

"Masih menimbulkan kecurigaan?" kata Naruto yang menerima amplop pertama.

Hinata yang melihat amarahnya Tsunade makin memuncak, mulai menarik tangan Naruto "Ba-baiklah Tsunade sama ka-kami akan menjalankan misi ini. Ka-kami permisi dulu".

Hinata dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade.

'Yosh, sekarang tinggal aku aktifkan walky taky-nya dan menghubungi Shino untuk mengawasi mereka' pikir Tsunade dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan.

**Hinata dan Naruto**

Di luar kantor Hokage, Hinata dan Naruto masih berlari.

"Hinata, lepasin sih tangan ku! Sakit nih" Hinata menghentikan langkah larinya dengan tangan yang masih memegang lengan Naruto.

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang masih belum _mateng_ (emang daging apa?), terlihat ekspresi kekecewaan pada wajahnya. Hinata sadar kalau Naruto memperhatikannya lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Naruto.

"Go-gomen Naruto-kun" kata Hinata pelan.

"Apa rencana kita untuk misi besok?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"A-aku pikir, kita hanya mempersiapkan beberapa helai pakaian untuk 14 hari dan beberapa makanan kecil untuk diperjalanan" jawab Hinata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Hmm Hinata, apa kamu tidak merasakan ada yang aneh?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Ti-tidak Na-Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau kamu bilang seperti itu, ya sudahlah. Ja ne Hinata, besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi" Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri.

'Naruto-kun' Hinata hanya memandangi Naruto yang pergi dari sisinya.

'Naruto-kun tidak seperti biasanya. Kenapa dia menjaga jarak dariku?' pikir Hinata.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pulang. Dalam perjalanan dia terus memikirkan pria yang menjadi idamannya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Naruto bersikap menjaga jarak. Perasaan sedih mulai datang ke hatinya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata bergegas menuju kamarnya. Berharap agar orang rumah tidak melihatnya pulang, Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"hiks-hiks-hiks" tangis Hinata makin menjadi.

Dia merebahkan dirinya, tengkurap di atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk guling berwarna orange.

'Naruto-kun kenapa sih? Sepertinya aku tidak berbuat sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal' Hinata menghilangkan wajahnya dibalik bantal berwarna pink.

Sekarang perasaan hatinya seperti hancur berkeping-keping. Kemudian Hinata mengambil buku diarinya yang disimpannya di bawah kasur.

'Eits, kok tidak ada di sini?' Hinata mulai panik 'Dimana buku diariku?'.

Hinata mulai mencari sambil sesenggukan. Akhirnya Hinata menemukan buku diarinya tepat di atas meja belajar.

'Aneh, sejak kapan aku lupa menyimpan buku diariku?' Hinata berpikir.

Tetapi Hinata tidak mengambil pusing akan masalah ini.

Dia mulai menulis:

_Dear diary,_

_Something happen today. Naruto is so sweet – I saw him at the team 7 training field. He seem didn't know that I'm always watching him. After he had training, he went to Hokage office then I followed him._

_Anyway, A lot's been on my mind! I can't figure out what I'm supposed to do about him. _

_Now I'm crying, but I don't know why am I crying? Wonder why Naruto-kun keeps avoiding me?_

_I love him... I've been thinking about it a lot lately._

_I just need to figure out why he's been acting so strange. _

_My Diary, I don't know what I would have done without you. You keep all my secrets for me, and you kept through it all, through thick and thin. You're quiet, but you listen. You never move, but you're always there for me. _

_Much love_

_Your Lavender Eyes_

Hinata menutup diarinya, kemudian memeluk diari itu. Tak lama kemudian dia tertidur.

**Naruto**

Sesampainya di apartemen, Naruto segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Hmm, misi untuk besok betul-betul sangat mencurigakan buatku" gumam Naruto yang membasuh mukanya.

Naruto menuju ke bak mandinya lalu mengisinya dengan air panas. Naruto melepas semua pakaiannya. Kemudian ia berendam di dalam bak mandi tersebut.

'Wah enaknya kalau mandi sore berendam dengan air panas' pikir Naruto.

'Hinata sedang apa ya sekarang? Lho kenapa aku jadi kepikiran Hinata ya?' Naruto hanya tersenyum tapi bingung kenapa dia tersenyum.

**Go-go-mission**

Pagi yang tidak begitu cerah, sesuai dengan peramalan cuaca di tv, menerpa Desa Konoha. Walaupun begitu masyarakat Konoha tetap melakukan aktivitasnya. Kesibukan sudah tampak di sana dan di sini.

**Hyuuga Mansion**

"Huahh" Hinata telah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sudah pagi kah? Berarti kemarin sore aku tidak mandi sore" gumam Hinata.

Hinata melihat jam bekernya "O ow, gawat sudah jam 7.30. Bisa telat nih", ia bergegas ke kamar mandi pribadinya.

15 menit kemudian

"Sepertinya semua sudah di packing. Untuk makanan ringan, belinya nanti saja deh sekalian pergi ke pintu gerbang Konoha" gumam Hinata.

"Ohayou onee-chan, tadi ngomong dengan siapa?" tanya adiknya yang muncul di pintu kamar Hinata.

"Ohayou Hanabi-chan. Kakak tidak bicara dengan siapa-siapa" jawab Hinata sambil mempersiapkan tasnya untuk di pakai.

"Onee-chan sudah mulai tidak waras nih. Pasti gara-gara si rambut kuning itu, iya kan?" Hanabi mulai menggoda.

"Jangan mulai menggoda ya, nanti kakak nggak beliin oleh-oleh ni" Hinata memakai tasnya dan berjalan ke pintu kamar.

"Emangnya onee-chan mau kemana?" tanya Hanabi sambil menatap tas Hinata yang besar.

"Emm, kakak ada misi penting. Eh tadi di bawah ada atou-san nggak?" tanya Hinata was-was.

"Sepertinya otou-san pergi ke klan Nara. Otou-san bilang sih mau mengurus bisnis dengan keluarga Nara" Hanabi masih memandangi Hinata.

"Neji nii-san ada di kamarnya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Sepertinya Neji nii-san sudah berangkat dengan Tenten menjalankan misi dari Tsunade sama" Hanabi menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah, kakak titip pesan ya. Kalau ayah mencari kakak, tolong sampaikan kakak sedang menjalankan misi. Gitu aja deh, dah Hanabi-chan" Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dengan berlari-lari kecil.

'Kelihatannya one-chan lagi senang banget hari ini' pikir Hanabi yang masih menyaksikan kakaknya berlalu dan menghilang di tangga ke arah lantai bawah.

* * *

Ayoo go go Hinata-chan... misi berjalan apa tidak? silahkan menunggu udatennya...


	6. Misi 3

Naruto

Akhirnya ramadhan kembali tiba… buat semua pembaca muslim atau yang beragama Islam saya mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir batin dan mungkin yang masih marah si apple ocha yang tak pernah kembali lagi… mina maaf sebesar-besarnya… semoga di bulan penuh rahmat ini kita mendapatkan kemenangan yang LUAR BIASA…

Gomen ne, baru gw update cerita ini. Gila dah berapa lama gw nggak meng-update cerita? Mungkin cuma ada satu pembaca yang tahu kenapa gw telat update. Thanks to: aburame buwex (lama banget ya? sorry silahkan menikmati ceritanya), l0etunk irenk (nicik namenya luchu banget... nih dah di update), mamble (kamu ngdumel ya? namanya mumble sih eh salah mamble... memble kali ahh?? maaf sebelumnya... silahkan membaca), Hinabi hyuuga (wah ada clan hyuuga juga yang baca... ya nanti aku usahain deh... abis semunya dah ada pasangan coba nanti dipasangin ama?? aburame aja deh... untuk friendster.. kamu dah nge add aku belum?? dah sembuh juga kecelakaannya.. maksud gw gw dah sehat...), milnisti (wow fansnya milan ya??), Kaizo Eroji, Azumi Uchiha (lubaran kayaknya deh), NejiHolic-at-anywhere (hehehe dukung ya naruhina), fans naruhina (wow gw ikutan fans clubnya dunks, walaupun nenek2 tapi gaul kan??), Rin Kajuji (thanks dah nanyain kabar... sehat kok), eye-of-blue (tapi maknanya sama kan? namanya juga cerita... hehehe)

Sekedar pemberitahuan, cerita mafia, cerita deidara apa amrozi, dan cerita naruto nemu cewek mungkin belum bisa gw lanjutin dengan alasan hardisk yang dipakai untuk pembuatan cerita2 naruto gw mati. Matinya tuh gara2 PLN membuat kebijakan pemberian jatah daerah yang akan mati lampu. Ketika lagi asyik ngetik skripsi eh mati. Dan pas nyala mati beneran dah tuh computer gw. Jadi mesti gw ulang lagi cerita2 gw… GOMEN BANGET…

Untuk sementara gw baru bisa meneruskan mood gw untuk melanjutkan cerita **pernikahan yang ditunggu** ini…

Silahkan ikuti ceritanya

**Misi part 3**

**author: Hola-Ucup-Disini alias UcupNeptune**

Sementara dengan Naruto

'Huahh hmm nyam-nyam-nyam, jam berapa sekarang?' Naruto melirik beker kodoknya di meja tempat tidur.

'Masih jam 7.30 tidur sebentar lagi ahh' pikir Naruto sambil menarik selimut abu-abunya.

30 menit kemudian

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan melirik sebentar ke arah bekernya.

"Sudah cukup gw rasa tidurnya. Mandi ahh" Naruto beranjak ke kamar mandinya.

"Sepertinya ada yang gw lupa apa ya? Tau ah entar juga inget lagi" gumam Naruto yang masih berjalan bermalas-malasan ke arah kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian

"Hmmm, hari ini gw mau ngapain ya? Oh ya makan pagi di Ichiraku, terus latihan, terus…" gumaman Naruto terhenti ketika ia melihat amplop di atas meja tidur tepat di samping beker kodoknya.

"Waaa, waduh gaswat (bukan salah ngetik emang disengaja) nih, gw lupa ada misi hari ini" Naruto segera bergegas mengambil peralatan ninja dan berpakaian ANBU-nya, dan juga tidak lupa mengambil amplop itu lalu pergi menjalankan misinya.

**Di tempat lain**

Hinata sedang duduk di bangku pos penjagaan pintu gerbang Desa Konohagakure dengan perasaan yang gelisah.

'Duhh, kok Naruto-kun lama banget ya. Apa dia lupa hari ini ada misi?' Hinata mulai gusar.

"Sudah satu jam nunggu. Biasanya dia paling semangat banget kalau ada misi dan tidak akan pernah telat. Apa dia sengaja melakukan ini kepadaku?" gumam Hinata.

ulai bertambah tidak tenang.

an pintu gerbang Desa Konohagakure dengan perasaan yang gelisah.

Kembali Hinata dirudung kekecewaan. Dia ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa karena Hinata berada di tempat umum. Dia tidak ingin menampakkan kesedihan, jikalau dia menangis maka orang-orang akan menganggap dia lemah. Hinata terus memaksa dirinya agar tetap tenang dan santai. Akhirnya yang ditunggu Hinata datang.

"Oy Hinata, gomen ne. Aku tadi lupa, kalau hari ini ada misi. Sudah lama menunggu ya?" Naruto menyapa Hinata dengan berharap agar Hinata tidak marah ataupun kesal dengan Naruto.

'Naruto-kun, sebenarnya gw rada kesel ama loe, tapi ya udah deh loe dah dateng kan' inner Hinata beraksi (maksud gw ikut ngomong).

"Naruto-kun, nggak apa-apa kok. A-aku sudah me-menunggu satu jam. Nggak lama kok" jawab Hinata yang mulai memainkan kedua telunjuk tangannya sendiri.

Begitu sabarnya Hinata, padahal satu jam itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

"he he he" Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Naruto-kun kok tertawa? Memangnya apa yang lucu?" Hinata memasang tampang bingungnya.

"Ohh nggak, kamu tuh lucu kalau lagi begitu?" Naruto menjelaskan.

'Tidak disangka Naruto sering memperhatikan kelakuan-ku' pikir Hinata seraya tidak percaya.

"Hinata, aloo Hinata" Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Hah apa? Go-gomen Naruto-kun" Hinata jadi _sal-ting_.

"Ya sudah nggak apa-apa Hinata… lagian kamu juga sering bengong kan? Ehh kayaknya kita dah kesiangan banget nih, nyok kita berangkat aja…" Ajak Naruto.

"Emm" Jawab Hinata dengan anggukan.

"Sebelumnya kita periksa dulu peralatan yang dibawa" Naruto mulai mengecek semua peralatan yang akan dibawa.

Setelah mengecek peralatan mereka, Naruto dan Hinata mulai menjalankan misinya. Naruto membawa tas ransel berwarna hitam, sedangkan Hinata membawa tas ransel berwarna putih. Pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto memang pakaian ANBU tapi tidak terlalu mencolok sebagai seorang ANBU, sedangkan Hinata mengenakan pakaian kaos berwarna biru laut dengan fish net (maksudnya jaring) dan bercelana panjang jeans yang hanya sampai betis berwarna hitam.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka berdua, terdapat dua sosok mahkluk sedang berbisik-bisik. Tetapi Naruto maupun Hinata tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Mahkluk 1: Akhirnya mereka berangka juga. Eh bro, hubungi Tsunade sama sana…

Mahkluk 2: (Cuma anggukan saja yang dia berikan. Lalu mengaktifkan walky talky-nya). Bugs kepada Big-boss ganti, Bugs kepada Big-boss ganti.

Tsunade: Ya disini Big-boss. Ada apa Bugs? Ganti.

Mahkluk 2: Sasaran mulai bergerak, ganti.

Tsunade: Terus ikuti mereka Bugs.

Mahkluk 2: Baik Big-Boss. (Percakapan selesai)

Siapa sih sebenarnya dua mahkluk itu? Ikuti saja terus ceritanya… a di tempat lain dua oran

Dalam perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa bicara satu sama lain. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Hinata berjalan dibelakang Naruto dan selalu memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang membawa ransel hitam. Kadang-kadang mukanya Hinata bersemu merah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkin Hinata sedang membayangkan Naruto dengan pikiran yang positif. Naruto merasakan tatapan Hinata.

"Ne Hinata, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ohh ng-nggak ada a-apa-apa kok" jawab Hinata kpanik karena ketahuan.

"Bener nih, kalau kamu capek bilang ya" Naruto masih saja tidak menoleh ke Hinata.

"Mmm" jawab Hinata.

Enam jam perjalanan tanpa henti memang sangat melelahkan. Tapi bagi Hinata perjalanan ini tidak begitu melelahkan. Apalagi dia berjalan bersama Naruto. Lelah dan letih yang hinggap dibenak Hinata hilang begitu saja. Hinata terus-menerus memandangi Naruto tanpa henti. Lamunannya pun buyar ketika kaki Hinata tersandung batu.

"Ittai" gumam Hinata.

Naruto segera berbalik dan menolong Hinata "Kamu nggak pa-pa Hinata?"

"Ohh, ng-nggak apa-apa Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata yang mukanya bersemu merah.

"Coba kulihat sikumu? Apanya yang tidak pa-pa, sikumu lecet tuh. Sebentar…" Naruto membalikkan ransel hitamnya dan mengambil plester luka di tasnya beserta obat salep pemberian Hinata yang dulu diberikan Hinata (Gw juga bingung kenapa obatnya Hinata masih utuh ya? Padahal udah lama banget obat itu dikasih Hinata semenjak ujian chunnin).

"Mana tanganmu…" Naruto meraih lengan kanan Hinata yang terluka kemudian mengoleskan salep ke bagian lukanya lalu diberi plester.

"Nah sekarang dah beres, lukamu bersih dan nggak ada kuman-kuman yang masuk ke luka kamu" Naruto tersenyum dengan trade mark biasanya.

'Na-Naruto-kun masih menyimpan obat itu…' Hinata berkata dalam hati.

Naruto melepaskan lengan Hinata dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya sendiri di depan muka Hinata "Hinata, Hinata, alooo…"

Hinata masih sibuk dalam lamunannya yang kembali menyerang alam pikirannya.

Naruto agak khawatir dengan kebiasaan Hinata. Apalagi dengan muka Hinata yang mulai bertambah merah padam. Dengan kesadaran yang tinggi Naruto menaruh telapak tangannya di jidat Hinata. Hinata shock bukan main, apa yang terjadi? Pasti semuanya bisa menebak. Anda benar, Hinata mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsanlah dia.

"Hinata, Hinata… Waduh dia pingsan. Mungkin karena dia kecapean. Salah gw juga sih, gw lupa kalau gw lagi jalan sama cewek" gumam Naruto.

Diangkatnya badan Hinata dengan bridal style kemudian merebahkan tubuh Hinata dibawah pohon yang rindang dan menempatkan tas Hinata sebagai alas kepalanya. Naruto mengambil termos minumnya lalu meminum sedikit.

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang kotor karena terjatuh tadi 'Hinata, kamu memang cantik dan manis, tapi kalau aku bandingkan dengan Sakura… ughhh… tau ah. Kenapa gw punya pikiran kaya' gini sih?'

Naruto mengambil handuk kecil berwarna putih dari ranselnya. Dibasahkannya handuk itu dan mulai mengelap wajah Hinata. Naruto melakukan itu dengan spontan tanpa berpikir panjang. Wajah yang tadi kotor akibat terjatuh kini telah bersih.

Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Naruto terhadap siapa saja. Tahu apa? Naruto memposisikan dirinya untuk mengambil posisi tidur (mungkin tidur siang. Bener nggak sich??) tepat disamping Hinata mengangkat kepala Hinata dan direbahkannya di dada Naruto sehingga tas Hinata dijadikan bantal untuk Naruto sendiri.

Naruto melakukan semua itu secara spontan dan refleks. Akhirnya Narutopun tertidur. Jalanan yang mereka lalui memang agak sepi. Tempat dia dan Hinata berteduh memang berada agak jauh dari jalanan yang digunakan untuk berlalu lalang. Jadi dirasa cukup aman untuk beristirahat.

Dua mahkluk yang sedari tadi mengikuti Naruto ikut berhenti dan beristirahat.

Mahkluk 1 (belum diketahui siapa dia. Ayo tebak siapa?): Gw minta airnya dunks. Haus bener gw. Memang bener-bener gila tuh Naruto…

Mahkluk 2: Gila kenapa?

Mahkluk 1: Iya gila, masa' 6 jam jalan terus. Apalagi dia jalan sama Hinata… bener-bener EUDAN (GILA ABIS) dia.

Mahkluk 2: Kamu tahu sendiri-kan, Naruto kalau sedang menjalankan misi pasti punya semangat pantang menyerah. Sampe-sampe tidak ada yang mau menjalankan misi sama dia… Apalagi dia tidak punya otak, mungkin ada sih tapi cuma secuil.

Mahkluk 1: Bener juga kamu. Gw jadi inget ceritanya si-Ino, ketika punya misi menyamar sebagai tuan putri. Mereka menjalankan misi berduaan aja.

Mahkluk 2: Oh cerita yang itu… yang katanya si Naruto dikejar-kejar ama tuan putri sampe terkencing-kencing ya? Hehehe (clue buat nebak siapa dia: biasanya orang ini tidak pernah tertawa dan selalu memakai kacamata hitam dan jaket hampir menutupi mukanya)

Mahkluk 1: Bukan terkencing-kencing tapi lagi kencing… hahaha….

Mahkluk 2: Ssshhh jangan kekerasan nanti kita ketahuan.

Mahkluk 1: Uppsss sorry… Eh liat deh mereka berdua. Duh mesranya, Naruto kadang-kadang gentleman juga ya. Kepala Hinata ditaruh di dadanya lagi. Wah bisa dijadiin bahan buat godain Hinata nih.

Mahkluk 2: (Cuma diam saja)

Mahkluk 1: Sementara mereka lagi beristirahat, gw istirahat juga ya. Untung jaket gw tebel jadi bisa dipake buat bantal. Akamaru gimana kabar kamu ya? Semoga baik2 aja. Bangunin gw kalau mereka bergerak lagi

Mahkluk 2: (Cuma mengangguk)

Siapa sih dua mahkluk ini? Kirim jawabannya lewat review ya!!

Oh ya sekalian minta doanya dari kalian semua… semoga gw bias lulus tahun ini… doa kalian sangat berarti buat gw…


	7. Misi 4

Siapa sih dua mahkluk itu? Bener banget dua mahkluk itu adalah teman satu teamnya Hinata Hyuuga, Aburame Shino & Inuzuka Kiba.

Thanks to: Ray-kun 13 (thanks for u, makasih juga atas doanya dan met puasa juga buat loe ya... oh ya jangan piktor dulu... baru anget nih ceritanya, maksud gw baru mulai bagian yang seru... gpp yg penting kan loe dah ng-review... silahkan lanjutkan bacanya), Naruto (makasih juga atas doanya, silahkan meneruskan membaca cerita gw), l0etunk irenk (tenang aja Hinata... baca aja deh dulu cerita gw... hehehe... mahkluk yang lain juga nongol kok), Atomic-Tank (weits bener banget buat loe... nih cerita mulai seru... EUDAN harusnya UEDAN... bener juga gw salah ketik... thanks)

waduh lama nggak pernah ngupdate jadi yang review cuman sedikit... ya gpp deh... thanks dah review...

**Misi part 4**

**author: Hola-Ucup-Disini alias UcupNeptune**

**2 jam kemudian.**

Hinata terbangun dari pingsannya. 'Apaan ini kok terasa aneh banget? Naik dan turun bahkan keras tapi empuk, terdengar suara napas dan detakan jantung lagi' Hinata bertanya dalam benaknya. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan alas kepalanya, Hinata was-was dan mengaktifkan kekkei genkai-nya "Byakugan".

'Bidang datar ini ternyata sebuah dada seseorang. Tetapi dada siapa ini?' pikir Hinata sejenak

Hinata memindahkan pandangan byakugannya dari badan lalu menuju ke kepala orang itu.

'Orang ini punya tanda garis di pipinya mirip seperti kumis. Sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini. Rambutnya juga tak beraturan. Siapa ya? Oh…' Hinata segera bangkit tiba-tiba tapi tertahan oleh telapak tangan Naruto yang berada di kepala Hinata.

Gerakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba tadi membangunkan Naruto.

"Hinata akhirnya kamu bangun" Naruto memandang sebentar kearah wajah Hinata.

Terlihat wajah yang panik dan ketakutan dari Hinata dan tidak lupa warna khas yang telalu terpampang di wajahnya, merah merona.

Naruto pun ikut panik "Hinata jangan salah paham. Aku nggak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh lho"

Hinata menunduk malu tetapi warna daging matang yang terlihat diwajahnya belum pergi juga.

"Tadi kamu pingsan lama banget Hinata" komentar Naruto sambil merapikan tas Hinata yang tadi digunakan untuk alas kepalanya.

"Be-berapa lama Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata masih bermerah-merah ria pada mukanya.

"Hmm… ada kali 2 jam-an" Naruto memberikan kembali tas Hinata yang sudah rapih.

"Kamu sudah cukup beristirahatkan? Sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Masih jauh lho tujuan kita" kata Naruto.

Naruto berdiri paling awal sambil membersihkan baju dan celananya. Lalu dia memberikan tangan kanannya ke Hinata dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kembali ke Shino dan Kiba. Malang untuk mereka berdua, tahu nggak kenapa? Shino ketiduran. Mungkin kecapean kali ya gara-gara ngikutin, ngawasin dan nungguin Naruto bangun. Mereka berdua tak tahu kalau Naruto mulai bergerak lagi.

Sama seperti di awal-awal perjalanan, sikap mereka masih tak berubah. Menjaga jarak dan Hinata berjalan di belakang Naruto. Kota pertama akhirnya terlihat juga, setelah dua jam perjalanan dari tempat mereka beristirahat tadi. Waktu sudah beranjak senja. Mataharipun mulai meredupkan cahayanya. Satu-persatu lampu menyala dari bangunan-bangunan di kota itu.

"Hinata, kita mau menginap di mana?" Tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Mmm, inget perkataan Tsunade sama nggak Naruto-kun?" Hinata mencoba mengingatkan Naruto.

"Mm-mm" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tsunade sama bilang, kalau kita mau ke tempat penginapan kita harus mengenakan headband kita" Hinata menjelaskan (Tumben Hinata nggak gagap ya. Lagi serius sih).

"Oh iya aku inget. Okey kalau gitu kita pake sekarang aja headband-nya" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan dan memakai headband-nya, begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, kita mulai dari motel itu ya" Naruto menunjuk kea rah sebuah bangunan yang di dinding bangunannya bertuliskan penginapan.

"Mmm" Hinata hanya mengangguk perlahan.

Mereka berjalan ke arah bangunan tersebut dan mulai masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Naruto mendekati bagian resepsionis lalu bertanya "Permisi, saya mau pesan dua kamar. Masih ada nggak kamar yang kosong?"

Terlihat di bagian resepsionis seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang dan lurus berwarna hitam gelap, serta mengenakan kacamata hitam, berkemeja putih lengan panjang dan bercelana hitam panjang pula.

'Sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini' batin Naruto, mencoba men-scan orang bagian resepsionis yang sedang berhadapan dengannya.

Resepsionis itu memandang Naruto dari kepala sampai ke kakinya.

"Maaf kami tidak menerima ninja untuk menginap. Oh ya sebagai informasi, ada sebuah motel di ujung jalan ini yang menerima ninja untuk menginap. Kamu bisa menginap di sana" resepsionis itu menjelaskan lalu tersenyum ke Naruto.

Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan orang tersebut "Darimana kamu tahu kalau gw ini adalah seorang ninja?"

Orang resepsionis tersenyum "Dasar bodoh, kamu kan menggunakan tanda pengenal kamu"

'Tanda pengenal? Apa dia tahu kalau headband ini tanda pengenal?' pikir Naruto.

"Banyak kok ninja yang berlalu lalang di kota ini. Oleh karena itu pemerintah setempat membuat ketetapan agar untuk para ninja yang lewat di kota ini diberikan fasilitas tersendiri" tandas orang resepsionis.

"Hah, kenapa tidak disamakan saja sih? Bikin susah saja" Naruto berusaha protes ke resepsionis.

"Memang sudah peraturannya Na- maaf Pak" Resepsionis jadi agak gugup 'Hampir aja gw ketahuan'.

"Hah, kalau nggak salah kamu mau ngomong Na? Na apa? Memang Na siapa?" Naruto menaruh kecurigaan ke orang tersebut sambil memicingkan matanya.

Hinata sempat mendengar ucapan resepsionis tadi, dan mendekati ke Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita ke motel yang tadi diberitahukan. Aku sudah capek banget nih" Hinata sudah merasa letih dan gelisah untuk beristirahat.

"Oh ya sudah. Oh ya thanks tadi udah kasih tau informasi ya" Naruto bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan resepsionis.

"Untung Hinata bergegas mengajak Naruto pergi" gumam orang tersebut.

Orang itu kemudian mengambil walkytalky-nya.

Orang resepsionis 1: White eyes kepada weapon, white eyes kepada weapon, ganti.

Weapon: Ya disini Weapon. Ada apa white eyes? Ganti.

Orang resepsionis 1: Sasaran menuju tempat weapon, ganti gituh.

Weapon: Thanks infonya, ganti (percakapan selesai).

"Misi pertama selesai, sebaiknya mulai bersiap-siap untuk misi berikutnya" gumam orang ini.

Siapakah sebenarnya orang bagian resepsionis ini? Ikuti terus ceritanya.

"Dimana sih motelnya? Katanya di ujung jalan, kok nggak ada tulisan penginapan ya?" Naruto terlihat gusar karena sudah kelelahan.

"Naruto-kun, ada yang aneh" Hinata memeri Naruto.

"Ada apa Hinata? Apa yang aneh?" Naruto memberikan tampang seriusnya ke Hinata.

"Sepertinya, di depan kita ada hawa genjutsu. Coba biar aku check dulu ya Naruto-kun" Hinata mengaktifkan kekkei genkai-nya "Byakugan".

"Apa yang kamu lihat Hinata?" Naruto bertanya.

"Sebentar Naruto-kun. Sepertinya di depan ada sebuah bangunan yang dilindungi oleh genjutsu. Sehingga kalau dilihat dengan kasat mata, bangunan tersebut tidak akan tampak. Mungkin bangunan ini yang dikatakan oleh orang resepsionis itu Naruto-kun" Hinata meng-nonaktifkan kekkei genkai-nya.

Naruto melakukan beberapa gerakan tangan untuk meng-nonaktifkan seals genjutsu yang ada di hadapannya "KAI". Terlihatlah pemandangan sebuah bangunan mewah dengan halaman taman yang luas dan dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam jenis bunga. Tetapi tidak tampak seorang pun di taman maupun di pintu masuk bangunan tersebut.

"Hinata mungkin yang kamu katakan benar. Kita masuk saja langsung" Naruto bergegas menggandeng lengan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Di dalam bangunan tersebut terlihat kemewahan yang benar-benar mirip seperti istana. Naruto mengangakan mulutnya seraya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kalau Hinata hanya berdecak kagum saja.

"Hinata, apa kita tidak salah masuk bangunan kan? Mewah sekali penginapan ini" Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Mm-mm" Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf minasan, kalian harus mengisi formulir tamu dulu" seseorang perempuan yang berada di belakang meja yang bertuliskan resepsionis telah membuyarkan kekaguman Hinata dan Naruto.

Sang resepsionis berambut coklat panjang, menggunakan jas berwarna biru laut dan bercelana panjang biru tua. Tingginya sepadan dengan Naruto. Dia memperlihatkan dua buah formulir pengunjung untuk diisi.

(Pemberitahuan di motel yang tadi pertama kali, gw menggunakan kata resepsionis 1, dan di hotel ini gw akan menggunakan kata resepsionis 2)

"Hahh? Maaf kami tidak mendengarkan anda, tadi anda berbicara apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Formulir ini harus anda isi dulu, baru anda bisa menginap di hotel ini" jawab Orang resepsionis itu. "Anda mau menginap bukan?" Tanya resepsionis 2.

"I-iya kami mau menginap. Masih ada kamar yang kosong?" Tanya Hinata sambil menerima dua buah lembar formulir untuk diisi.

"Mmm, sebentar biar saya check dulu. Ohh beruntung sekali, anda mendapatkan kamar yang bener-bener hot de-" ucapan si resepsionis dua ini terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Payah banget nih hotel, padahal mewah. Masa' kita dapet kamar yang HOT. Gini aja saya pesan kipas angin elektrik dua buat dia dan saya" celetuk Naruto.

'Bego amat ya nih anak. Nggak ngerti ungkapan apa ya' pikir resepsionis 2.

'Naruto-kun' Hinata menghela nafas.

Sang resepsionis berpikir sebentar untuk menyusun kata-kata "Begini Na- maksud saya saudara, hotel kami hanya menyisakan satu kamar yang kosong. Kamar itu cocok sekali dengan saudara berdua yang kalau saya tidak salah menilai **baru menikah**, bener nggak?"

Hinata dan Naruto mendengar perkataan "baru menikah" langsung memerah pipinya.

'Menikah dengan Hinata?' Naruto coba membayangkan.

'Menikah dengan Naruto-kun?' Hinata langsung tenggelam dengan khayalannya.

"Aloo" si resepsionis mencoba menarik perhatian, tapi saying gagal. Keduanya masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya masing-masing. 'Sial gw dicuekin ama mereka' pikir si resepsionis.

Ditepuklah pundaknya si Hinata oleh si resepsionis.

"Hah, go-gomen. Ma-mana formulirnya buat diisi" Hinata tersadar.

"Saya paham kok. Kalian kan masih pengantin baru jadi masih berpikir kalia masih pacaran. Iya kan?" goda sang resepsionis.

"Eh, se-sekedar pemberitahuan kami belum menikah dan kami hanya teman dekat kok" Naruto menimpali dengan gugup.

"Tidak ada lagi kamar yang tersisa lagi ya?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Semua kamar telah terisi. Jadi cuma kamar itu saja yang tersisa. Di dalamnya terdapat AC, satu tempat tidur, satu sofa dan satu televisi dilengkapi dengan lemari pendingin. Kamar mandinya dilengkapi dengan bath up. Oh ya Jika kalian menempati kamar itu kalian dapat menerima service tambahan berupa makan malam gratis dan satu botol champagne gratis juga" Resepsionis 2 menjelaskan.

"Gimana Hinata, kamu mau menginap? Cuma satu kamar doing yang tersisa" Naruto bertanya ke Hinata.

"Abis mau gimana lagi Naruto-kun. Kalau Naruto-kun sendiri mau gimana?" Hinata kembali bertanya ke Naruto.

"Aku sih mendingan kemping saja di hutan" jawab Naruto singkat.

'Waduh bisa berabe nih rencana kalau Naruto kemping' Si resepsionis 2 buru-buru mencari akal.

"Begini Naruto. Ko-" Lagi-lagi omongan si resepsionis dicela oleh Naruto.

"Darimana kamu tahu nama gw?" Naruto menaruh perasaan curiga terhadap resepdionis.

"Tadikan gadis itu mengatakan nama kamu. Bener nggak mbak Hinata?" berharap agar jati diri si resepsionis tidak terbongkar.

"Mm" Hinata mengangguk.

"Saya lanjutkan ya omongan saya, Naruto san, kota kami punya peraturan melarang para ninja untuk mendirikan kemah diluar perbatasan termasuk di hutan dekat kota ini. Apalagi pemerintah juga sudah menyediakan tempat singgah untuk para ninja dengan fasilitas yang lengkap" tandas resepsionis 2.

Sebenarnya Hinata curiga terhadap si resepsionis. Alasan dia curiga yaitu: pertama, baru kali ini dia menemukan kota yang memberikan peraturan seperti itu; kedua, sepertinya gaya berbicara sang resepsionis pernah dia kenal; ketiga, kenapa ninja diberikan fasilitas yang sangat mewah.

Berbeda dengan Naruto. Dia hanya mendengarkan, masuk kuping kanan keluar lewat kuping kiri. Walaupun dia juga merasa suspicious.

"Naruto-kun, a-aku juga sudah capek sekali. Mending diambil saja kamar itu" Hinata mengeluh ke Naruto.

"Benar itu" resepsionis 2 menyetujui keluhan Hinata.

"Hmmm, ya sudah mana formulirnya" Naruto mengambil formulirnya "Oh ya berapa harga menginapnya semalam?"

"Anda berdua punya surat pengantar dari kage setempat atau surat jalan misi?" Tanya resepsionis 2.

"Untuk apa kamu menanyakan? Itu sangat rahasia" jelas Naruto.

"Bukan melihat misi kalian apa, tapi disini kami sudah punya link untuk kemana saja" resepsionis 2 berpikir sebentar untuk mencari kata-kata yang masuk akal "maksud saya tuh, kami akan memberikan cap di surat tugas kalian dan kami akan mengirimkan orang untuk menagih ke KAGE yang memerintah di desa kalian" jelas si respsionis.

Naruto tambah menaruh curiga "sepertinya itu tidak perlu. Biar saya langsung bayar ditempat saja. Tidak usah memperlihatkan surat tugas".

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kami menggunakan mata uang rupiah. Kami tidak menerima mata uang asing. Tapi kalau anda tidak mempunyai ya diitung sesuai kurs aja ke rupiah" resepsionis menjelaskan.

Naruto tambah pusing mendengarkan penjelasan dari si resepsionis 2 ini. Hinata juga sudah terlihat letih sekali.

"Ribet amat. Tinggal bilang berapa ryo aja susah. Udah jadi berapa?" Naruto sudah emosi dan gaya berbicaranya sudah meninggi. Temperatur badannya juga sudah di ambang batas normal (apaan sih?).

"Na-Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kamu duduk saja di sofa itu. Biar aku yang handle ini" kata Hinata seraya menunjuk sofa panjang yang kosong di sudut ruangan.

"Tanomo Hinata" Naruto bergegas pergi sambil ngedumel ria.

"Go-gomen masalah Naruto-kun ya. Jadi berapa jumlahnya?" Tanya Hinata sambil memberikan kedua formulir yang sudah diisi.

Resepsionis 2 tersenyum "tidak apa-apa Hinata san. Semuanya ditotal hanya 100 ryo saja itu untuk dua hari, kalau per hari 50 ryo"

"Murah banget" Hinata terkejut dan mulai meraih tas backpacknya kemudian mengambil amplop yang berisi sejumlah uang pemberian Tsunade.

"Ini uangnya" Hinata memberikan 5 lembar uang bernilai 10 ryo ke resepsionis.

"Ini kunci kamar kalian. Oh iya kami juga punya obat kuat buat laki-laki juga ada kondom dan perlengkapan se-" mulut si resepsionis langsung dibekap ama tangan Hinata.

"CUKUP" Nada bicara Hinata menggambarkan keemosian yang puncak.

'bisa-bisanya resepsionis ini menawarkan barang seperti itu. Aku sih mau kalau ehm… dengan Naruto-kun. Tapi belum saatnya' Hinata tersenyum kecut ke arah resepsionis.

Kalau diberi gambaran Muka Hinata sangat merah sekali.

"Tunjukan dimana arah ke kamar itu?" Nada bicara Hinata kembali normal.

"Sebentar" kata resepsionis 2.

Perempuan itu kemudian menekan sebuah tombol. Dari sebuah pintu yang berada tepat di belakang ruangan resepsionis keluarlah seorang pemuda dengan seragam berwarna serba hijau potongan rambut kribo dan berkumis tebal.

"Office boy, tunjukan ke nona ini kamar yang dituju" perintah resepsionis sambil memberikan kunci kamar ke arah office boy.

"Baiklah Ten- maaf, Temi-san. Saya akan mengantarkan nona muda ini dengan semangat muda nona yang menggelora. Yosh silahkan ikuti saya" kata office boy itu.

'Hah, sepertinya aku mengenal dia' Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya sendiri.

'Bodoh, kenapa mesti bilang kata-kata itu sih. Bisa ketauhan nih penyamaran dan misi ini. Semoga Hinata tidak menyadarinya' Resepsionis memandang dengan pandangan melotot ke arah office boy.

Hinata mengangguk dan memanggil Naruto "Naruto-kun, ayo ke sini cepetan"

Naruto yang sudah capek dan letih bangun dari tempat duduknya dengan malas dan menuruti panggilan Hinata. Mereka berdua mengikuti jalan yang dipandu oleh office boy. Tak lama kemudian sampailah mereka ke kamar yang dituju.

"Nah kita sudah sampai ini kunci kamar kalian. Semoga dengan semangat muda yang masih membara dalam diri kalian puas akan pelayanan kami" Office boy berkata seraya memberikan kunci k diri kalian puas akan pelayanan kami"a.ng ruangan resepsionis keluarlah seorang peamar ke Hinata.

"Heh tunggu dulu. Gw kaya'nya kenal loe deh. Kita pernah ketemu dimana ya?" kata Naruto.

"Ah, mungkin hanya khayalan semangat anda saja. Kalau perlu apa-apa, kalian tinggal memencet no. 1 pada telpon yang ada di kamar ya. Saya masih ada urusan. Permisi Na- maksud saya minasan" office boy buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Hinata dan Naruto.

Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja sedangkan Naruto masih memikirkan siapa orang itu. Hinata mulai memasukkan kunci kamar dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Naruto-kun ayo masuk" ajak Hinata.

Ketika mereka berada di dalam kamar, mereka malah tambah bengong. Kamar itu begitu romantis dan ruangannya sangat luas. Warna dinding kamar merah muda, lampunya gemerlapan berwarna-warni. Ranjang yang besar khusus untuk dua orang. Meja dan kursi untuk dua orang berada di balkon yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah lilin di atas meja sebagai penerangan.

"Hinata, kamu tadi membayar berapa?" tanya Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan tidak percaya melihat isi ruangan.

"Tidak mahal kok, Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, aku mau mandi dulu ya. Nggak banget nih badannya, lengket gara-gara keringet" Hinata lalu beranjak mencari kamar mandi.

Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan santai, lalu menyalakan televisi. Banyak channel yang dilihat oleh Naruto. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatian dia. Ketika sibuk mencari channel yang menarik, terdengar sebuah ketukan dari arah pintu masuk.

"Ya sebentar" Naruto segera beranjak ke pintu.

Seorang gadis berambut kuning menyapa Naruto "Saya mengantarkan makan malam tuan."

"Siapa yang pesen makan malam?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini merupakan service kami karena tuan telah memesan kamar ini." Jawab pelayan.

"Oohh, ya sudah bawa ke dalam saja." Naruto mempersilahkan pelayan itu masuk.

Sang pelayan mendorong kereta makannya menuju meja yang berada di teras kamar. Sebelum dia beranjak, dia melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengganti-ganti channel.

'Hehehehe, Naruto lagi sibuk. Sebaiknya gw taburin sekarang bubuk dari Tsunade sama' pelayan mulai membuka tutup makanan yang terbuat dari stainless stell dan menaburkan sebuah bubuk di atas makan malamnya Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tuan makan malamnya saya letakkan di teras. Kira-kira tuan butuh apa lagi mumpung saya masih ada disini." Tanya pelayan.

"Hmm, apa ya? Sepertinya belum ada." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu selamat menikmati hidangan makan malamnya Na- maaf Tuan Naruto." Sang pelayan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

'Hotel ini memiliki pegawai aneh-aneh banget sih' Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Kira-kira siapa ya si resepsionis 1, resepsionis 2, office boy dan pelayan itu ya? Kirim jawabannya lewat reviews…. GW TUNGGU REVIEWS KALIAN

Oh ya sekalian minta doanya dari kalian semua… semoga gw bias lulus tahun ini… doa kalian sangat berarti buat gw…


	8. misi 5

Summimasen, gw telat untuk meng-update… tapi yang penting gw sekarang dah update…

Ya bener banget jawaban kalian semua... tenten- neji, OB-NYA LEE, dan pelayannya Ino

thanks to: VongoLa ArcobaLeno (Aik-chan HIATUS.. apaan sih??), 1001-chan (kamu seperti dalmation ya, eh dalmation 101 ya?? hehehe maaf), Ray-kun 13 (bener banget jawabannya), Cantik-Chan (mau dong daftar jadi pacar... hehehe namanya aja cantik...), errielchan(thank-you om atenk bawa kayu... gak disangka ada yang nugguin ceritagw...), Atomic-Tank (nih udah gw update), Sora (ya sebentar lagi selesai... pokoknya tunggu mafia selesai baru gw upload), Naruto (wahahaha loe kayak lee aja), Yuuichi93 (dah di update nih...), CupCupMuah (eh untuk yang ni belum ada tebakannya lagi), l0etunk irenk (ntuh obat... mmm./... baca ceritanya yang ini deh pasti loe tahu?)... thanks banget yang udah review gw jadi kembali bersemangat menulis)

**Disclaimer: Naruto hanya dimiliki oleh masashi kishimoto, Cerita ini milik Yusuf alias Holaucupdisini**

* * *

**MISI 5  
**

**Author: Holaucupdisini alias ucupneptune alias yusuf s.i.**

_(Cerita Sebelumnya)_

_Sebaiknya gw taburin sekarang bubuk dari Tsunade sama' pelayan mulai membuka tutup makanan yang terbuat dari stainless stell dan menaburkan sebuah bubuk di atas makan malamnya Naruto dan Hinata._

_"Tuan makan malamnya saya letakkan di teras. Kira-kira tuan butuh apa lagi mumpung saya masih ada disini." Tanya pelayan._

_"Hmm, apa ya? Sepertinya belum ada." Jawab Naruto._

_"Kalau begitu selamat menikmati hidangan makan malamnya Na- maaf Tuan Naruto." Sang pelayan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto._

_'Hotel ini memiliki pegawai aneh-aneh banget sih' Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

**LANJUTAN CERITANYA:**

Naruto yang sedari tadi cuman _ceklak-ceklek_ mencetin tombol remote tivi, menyadari ada sosok yang sedang mengamatinya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok itu.

"Hinata, ada apa?" Naruto bertanya.

"Ka-kamu nggak mandi Naruto-kun?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Ohh, iya sebentar lagi." Jawab Naruto santai.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke gambar di tivi. Entah mengapa Hinata agak sedikit kesal, dia memberikan tampang cemberutnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto merasakan sense of danger yang biasa diberikan oleh seorang wanita (Pengalaman Naruto dengan Sakura sih).

"Hi-hi" jawab Naruto singkat dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Naruto-kun, mm-" Hinata belum melanjutkan omongannya sudah dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Hinata, makan malam tadi sudah disiapkan sama pelayan, kalau kamu lapar makan saja dulu. Tidak usah menunggu aku ya. Oh ya tadi kamu mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ohh, tidak jadi." Jawab Hinata singkat. "Aku tunggu kamu selesai mandi baru kita makan malam bareng."

"Ya terserah kamu saja deh" Naruto berlalu dari hadapan Hinata.

Setelah Naruto mandi, ia langsung menuju ke ruang tengah dimana ia meletakkan tasnya. Sementara Hinata sedang berada di dalam kamar menyisir rambut panjang kebanggaanya.

'Loh dimana tas gw tadi ya?' pikir Naruto.

"Hinata, tasku ada dimana ya?" teriak Naruto dari ruang tivi.

"Ada di sini Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata.

"Ohh" Naruto pergi ke kamar tempat Hinata sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya.

Di dalam kamar tampak seorang gadis yang mengenakan kaus hitam dan celana panjang khusus untuk tidur sedang berdiri di depan kaca. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai, kulit putih, wajah yang polos dan sangat manis.

'Wooaahh, there is an angel in this room' pikir Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya mengamati seorang gadis di dalam kamar itu dengan mulut menganga dan meneteskan liur (kaya'nya Naruto nggak gitu2 amat deh).

Hinata menyudahi acara _dandan_ malamnya. Dia hendak menuju ke arah pintu kamar tetapi berhenti. Nampak di pintu kamar Naruto masih staring at her dengan mulut anime yang menganga dan mengeluarkan air liur. Hinata jadi _salting_ dan blushing madly.

'Na-Naruto-kun, why you staring at me like that?' inilah pertanyaan Hinata yang hendak ingin diucapkannya, tetapi yang diucapkannya jadi berbeda.

"A-ada apa Na-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sambil memainkan kedua telunjuk dia sendiri.

"Oh tidak ada apa-apa Hinata" jawab Naruto dengan sura yang bergetar dan memberikan tampang malu.

'Yo Hinata, kayaknya si gaki ini mulai tertarik ama loe deh" inner Hinata mulai beraksi kembali.

'Shut up, you stupid ass xxxx" Hinata teriak di dalam dirinya.

'Come on Hinata, make him fall in love with you' inner Hinata membantunya unuk percaya diri.

"I will do it if I have the right time" teriak Hinata.

"Oyy Hinata kenapa kamu teriak?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Ohh, nggak pa-pa, he-he-he" jawab Hinata. 'Eh setan jangan ganggu gw lagi. Naruto-kun jadi berpikiran yang nggak2 ke gw. Sekarang pasti dia pikir gw gila… gara-gara loe…' pikir Hinata.n jangan ganggu gw lagi. Naruto-kun jadi berpikiran yang nggak2 ke gw. sekarang

"Na-Naruto-kun kita makan dulu yuk" Hinata segera berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

(Eh maaf para pembaca… jujur gw capek nulisin perkataan Hinata yang gagap… jadi gw harap para pembaca bisa membayangkan sendiri gimana cara Hinata si cute berbicara okeh…)

Singkat cerita merekapun makan malam bersama dengan ditemani penerangan sebatang lilin putih yang menyala. Kalau diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, makan malam mereka sangat romantis. Makan di bagian teras kamar hotel, dengan pemandangan yang sangat alami yaitu hutan belantara (inget mereka di hotel deket banget dengan hutan), langit malam yang cerah dan semilir angin yang bertiup sejuk. Makan malam mereka berupa daging asap plus nasi putih ditambah dengan sebotol wine (tadinya gw mau nulis sayur asem, tapi kayaknya nggak cocok ama wine deh).

Hinata sangat menikmati makan malamnya. Dia makan dengan tenang dan sekali-kali melirik ke arah Naruto. Hinata menebak Naruto tidak enjoy dengan makanannya.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu tidak menikmati makanannya?"

Naruto meletakkan garpu dan pisau makannya.

"Hmm, begini Hinata. Dagingnya sudah banget dipotong"

Memang benar Naruto dari tadi mencoba memotong daging asapnya tapi nggak pernah berhasil. Hinata tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya ke arah Naruto.

"Coba sini aku Bantu" Hinata mengambil pisau makan Naruto dan memotongnya perlahan "begini caranya Naruto-kun. Kamu tahan dagingnya dengan mengggunakan garpu dan memotongnya dan tinggal dimakan deh" Hinata mempraktekan caranya supaya Naruto mengerti.

Acara makan malam mereka akhirnya selesai. Setelah melewati kegiatan motong-memotong daging, lihat-lihatan mata, cerita-cerita tentang misi mereka masing-masing sampai minum wine bareng. Naruto yang belum pernah merasakan minum alcohol, membuat tumpahan-tumpahan kecil di baju yang dia kenakan. Setiap minum pasti batuk dan tersedak. Maklum Naruto kan masih pure and nature. Tahu nggak kenapa setiap minum dia tersedak, itu disebabkan dia minumnya seperti meminum segelas air putih. Minum langsung telen.

Dilain pihak, Hinata memang seorang heir. Walaupun dia belum pernah merasakan minuman sejenis itu, dia pernah diberitahukan oleh Hiashi bagaimana bersikap seperti seorang heir.

Setelah makan Naruto dan Hinata bergegas menuju ruang tengah. Naruto menyetel tivi dan Hinata mengambil scroll untuk dibaca.

"Aduh" Hinata memegang kepalanya.

"Dostano Hinata?" Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Kepalaku pusing, Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata.

"Heh, ya sudah sini aku Bantu kamu ke tempat tidur. Kamu mungkin terlalu capek Hinata" Setelah mematikan tivi, Naruto membantu Hinata berdiri dan melingkarkan lengan Hinata di pundak dia, sedangkan tangan dia di letakkan di pinggang Hinata (tahu kan yang gw maksud).

Naruto merebahkan tubuh Hinata di kasur secara perlahan agar tidak membuatnya bertambah sakit.

Tiba-tiba kepala Naruto jadi agak berat dan tubuhnya terasa lemah.

'waduh kenapa nih, badan gw kok terasa capek banget ya?' piker Naruto.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di samping Hinata dan merasakan matanya agak berat untuk dibuka. Akhirnya Naruto tertidur.

**Di tempat lain****.**

**arah dari tadi mencoba memotong daging asapnya tapi nggak pernah berhasil. Hinata tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempembayangkan sendiri gimana cara Hinata si cute berbicara okeh...**

Sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi dengan lampu lima watt, terdapat tiga orang manusia sedang duduk-duduk dan mengobrol. Tak lama kemudian datanglah dua orang mahkluk dari arah pintu. leh Tsunade-sama lebih manjur" kita masih aman dan sukses. Kita tinggal tunggu beberapa saat lagi"

"Shino, Kiba darimana aja sih kalian? Naruto dah nyampe, lu berdua baru nyampe, payah!" Tenten memelototi kedua mahkluk yang baru masuk di pintu hotel.

"Gomen-gomen, kita berdua ketiduran" jawab Kiba.

"Hmm, bisa-bisanya loe berdua tidur dalam misi" Neji mengambil kursi untu Shino dan Kiba.

"Sudah-sudah, yang penting sampai saat ini misi kita masih aman dan sukses" Ino menyiapkan lima buah cangkir teh untuk mereka dan untuk dia sendiri. Diletakkannya cangkir-cangkir itu di sebuah meja..

"Hey tugas kamu kan belom beres Ino" Tenten mulai menyeruput teh yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kamu tinggal tunggu beberapa saat lagi, untuk aksi selanjutnya, iyakan?" Neji memandang jahil ke arah Ino.

"Sepertinya nggak perlu deh. Bubuk yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-sama lebih manjur" jawab Ino.

Kiba melirik ke arah Ino "Maksud kamu apa?"

"Pokoknya kita check Naruto pas tengah malam nanti" Di wajah Ino terulas senyum yang sangat jahil.

Mereka semua mengngguk dan ikut tersenyum juga.

**Kembali kepada Naruto dan Hinata**

Di tengah malam Naruto merasakan panas yang amat sangat di tubuhnya. Dia berusaha membolak-balikkan tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur. Tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Dia merasakan bajunya telah basah oleh air keringatnya sendiri. Keringatnya mengalir begitu deras bagaikan hujan badai (alaah apaan sih).

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisi pakaiannya, Naruto mulai melepas satu persatu pakainnya. Mulai dari jaket, kaos dan celana panjangnya. Cuma satu yang masih tetap dipakai Naruto, yaitu celana boxer. Selanjutnya dia meraih benda yang bisa dijadikan guling agar tambah nyaman, dan menemukan sesuatu disampingnya. Dipeluknya tubuh Hinata. Dia akhirnya merasakan PW (Posisi wuenak) untuk tidur.

Sebelumnya, Hinata juga merasakan hal yang demikian. Sama seperti Naruto dia menanggalkan pakain dan celananya. Cuma yang tetap dikenakan Hinata hanya bra dan panties. Tapi beberapa lama kemudian dia merasakan dingin. Tak kuasa melakukan apa-apa, dia paksakan untuk tetap tidur. Sampai suatu saat, Hinata merasakan kehangatan mengusai tubuhnya. Entah apa itu, Hinata membiarkan saja tak perduli. Yang penting dia sudah merasakan nyaman.

Limat menit setelah kejadian itu, lima sosok manusia memasuki kamar Naruto dari arah pintu teras yang masih terbuka. Naruto lupa menutup pintu teras itu.

"Tuh kan gw bilang apa" kata Ino.

"Hmm" Neji menganggukkan kepala.

"Kita ambil picture mereka yuks" cetus Kiba.

Tenten kemudian mengambil kamera dari arah sakunya "emang kita disuruh kali sama Tsunade sama." Kemudian memoto posisi Naruto dan Hinata di tempat tidur.

"Sudah yuk, kita pergi. Entar mereka bangun lagi" ajak Shino.

"Sebentar" kata Neji.

Neji mengambil selimut yang terjatuh karena dorongan kaki Naruto, lalu menggelarnya. Ditutupinya tubuh Naruto dan Hinata. Kelima temannya hanya menatapnya heran dan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku nggak mau kalau Hinata sama masuk angin" Neji menjelaskan.

Mereka berlima akhirnya pergi dari kamar Naruto.

**Dipagi Hari**

Naruto menguap dan dengan malas membuka matanya secara perlahan. Tatapan yang pertama dilihat hanya sebuah wajah yang damai. Dia belum menyadarinya. Kedipan demi kedipan dia masih terus menatap wajah itu.

"Hinata" suara Naruto terdengar seperti berbisik.

Naruto kemudian mengedipkan matanya lagi.

"Hinata" Naruto berbisik lagi.

Kedipan mata selanjutnya, Naruto menyaksikan kedua mata Hinata terbuka. Kemudan tampak di bibir Hinata senyum simpul ke arah Naruto.

* * *

Lalu apa yang terjadi? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya… see you next time…

Pemberitahuan… kalian sudah bisa mendownload **Naruto shippuden dari 74-76** dan **Naruto the movie** yang terbaru yang berjudul** "BONDS"** di my site: storyofnarutoanime(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Ganti kata (dot) menjadi titik (.)


	9. Sedih apa Senang

Yosh gw kembali meng-update cerita ini...

Thanks to: oji (gw nggak ngerti maksud commentnya... tapi thanks dah comment...), Hyuhin (Ohhh thanks you... kalau mau review dari awal waduh gw tambah senneng banget... tapi thanks ya), VongoLa ArcobaLeno (waduh PdYT kagak bakalan jadi Hiatus... tenang aja deh... oh ya walaupun banyak yang minta cerita ini jadi M tapigw sendiri nggak setuju... maaf ya...keep reading ya), erriel.chan (waduh maaf untuk permintaan pairing sasuHina, berat banget buat gw... karena gwsendiri ngefan ama Naru Hina... tapi kalau ada waktu gw coba buat saku Hina), Stance Punks (banyak amat ya minta fic lemon... waduh sekali lagi PyDT nggak bakalan gw rubah jadi lemon... banyak yang marah entar...), Atomic-Tank (wah anda benar-benar pembaca yang baik... terimakasih... nanti gw coba baca ulang... biar cerita selanjutnya nggak ada kata-kata yang nggak bisa dimengerti), uzumaki khai (eh-eh... ajib sih apaan?), Yuuichi93 (ya begitu dah si Naruto... eh kamu ngefan ama Neji ya?? Neji kan Co... eh salah cewek eh bukan denga gabungan... punya rambut item panjang dan bagus lagi... pasti dia cewek... bencong kali ya?? hehehe... jangan marah ya yang fans neji...), Rin Kajuji (Yo'i silahkan baca cerita selanjutnya), X-tee (untuk movie Naruto yang BONDS sekali lagi saya minta maaf... itu bukan downloadan buat movie bonds, tapi itu film suicide... film sadis dari jepang... sekali lagi saya mohon maaf... salahkan dattebayo... hehehehe), Naruto (eh itukan Hinata nggak sadar... gimana sih ya kalau orang kepanasan... pasti dia pingin nyaman kan... yang pasti buka baju dunks...), L0etunk irenk (waduh mohon maaf kalau Kiba dan Shino dibikin nyasar, ceritanya bakal jadi lama... karena kan gw pingin nyeritain naruto ama hinata...), Ray-kun 13 (iya-ya... kenapa gw nggak kepikiran Hinata bakal pingsan selama itu ya?? tapi ceritanya nggak bakal selesai2 dunks)

Wah thanks banget yang dah review... makin banyak aja yang baca... sekali lagi thanks...ohhh ya baca kisah selanjutnya dan review kalian gw tunggu...

* * *

_Sebelumnya_

_Dia belum menyadarinya. Kedipan demi kedipan dia masih terus menatap wajah itu._

"_Hinata" suara Naruto terdengar seperti berbisik._

_Naruto kemudian mengedipkan matanya lagi._

"_Hinata" Naruto berbisik lagi._

_Kedipan mata selanjutnya, Naruto menyaksikan kedua mata Hinata terbuka. Kemudian tampak di bibir Hinata senyum simpul ke arah Naruto. Lalu apa yang terjadi?_

_Cerita selanjutnya_

**Sedih Apa Senang**

**Misi part 6**

**author: Hola-Ucup-Disini alias UcupNeptune**

Naruto menjadi panik setelah melihat tubuh Hinata berada di samping dia. Dia berusaha menjauh dan "gubrak" jatuhlah dia ke lantai.

'Oh tidak, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa gw bisa tidur ama Hinata di tempat yang sama' Naruto belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

Dia belum menyadari bahwa dia hanya mengenakan boxer.

Sedangkan dengan Hinata, dia mengira bahwa dia sedang bermimpi. Padahal mimpi yang diimpikan semalam berbeda dengan kenyataan saat ini.

'Aku tidur bareng dengan Naruto-kun. Oh senangnya' Hinata terbuai dalam dunia impiannya.

"Hi-Hinata, ke-kenapa ka-kamu ada di situ?" Naruto tergagap-gagap.

Hinata yang sejak tadi mengira dia masih bermimpi tersadar, dengan ucapan Naruto.

'Ahh, aku sedang tidak bermimpi. Ini kenyataan, Naruto-kun tidur bersamaku, di sampingku' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Hinata!" Naruto teriak berusaha menyadarkan Hinata dari impiannya.

Hinata bangkit terduduk di tempat tidur mereka. Selimut yang masih menutupinya dari bahu sampai kaki merosot ke arah perutnya. Terpampanglah pakaian dalam Hinata yang menutupi bukit kembar kewanitaannya. Naruto terperanjat melihat dua buah gunung yang masih terbalut bra menjulang di dada Hinata. Wajar bagi Naruto karena dia seorang laki-laki tulen. Reaksi yang tampak di wajah Naruto adalah muka memerah dan darah mulai keluar dari hidungnya (alias mimisan).

Hinata menyadari reaksi Naruto dan bertanya "Na-Naruto-kun, kenapa hidungmu mimisan?"

Naruto dengan refleks menunjuk ke arah tubuh Hinata.

"Naruto-kun kamu PIKTOR banget" dengan segera Hinata menarik selimut menutupi sang buah yang sudah matang (hah apaan sih?).

'Naruto-kun ternyata masih normal dan nggak disangka, dia-dia mengagumi keindahan tubuhku' pikir Hinata.

'Sebentar sepertinya ada yang aneh' Hinata berkata dalam hati lagi.

Dia berusaha menyentuh ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

'Tepat sekali, pantas aku merasa dingin. Berarti, jangan-jangan semalam Naruto-kun… Ahhh tidak, aku nggak tau apa yang terjadi semalam. Entah aku merasa senang atau tidak? Coba aku lihat ke tubuh Naruto-kun' kemudian Hinata memandang ke arah Naruto 'Tuh kan bener… ohh aku nggak tau lagi. Apa yang mesti aku lakukan' pikir Hinata.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirin Hinata? Hinata hanya memastikan apa yang dipikirkan adalah sesuai dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Hinata berpikiran bahwa mereka berdua semalam telah ML (Making Love) kenyataannya mereka tidak melakukannya. Apa yang dilihat Hinata adalah Naruto hanya mengenakan boxer dan dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya saja.

Hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dilakukan Hinata terjadi. Hinata menangis. Padahal dia tidak ingin menangis. Dalam hatinya dia merasa senang. Sebab setiap kali dia bermimpi basah, pasti dia selalu memimpikan Naruto. Ketika terbangun dari mimpinya dia sedih, karena itu bukanlah sebuah kenyataan. Tapi saat ini, bukan suatu ilusi ataupun mimpi.

Naruto memandang ke arah Hinata yang menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan dan menangis, segera menghampirinya. Dia duduk di samping kanan tubuh Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata, gomena. Se-semalam aku be-bener-bener tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan sekarang aku juga belum menyadari apa yang telah terjadi" Naruto secara gentle merapatkan tubuh Hinata ke tubuhnya.

Dipeluknya Hinata dan dengan tangan kanannya, dia membelai lembut rambut Hinata. Tangis Hinata menjadi-jadi dalam pelukan Naruto. Air matanya kini membasahi bahu naruto yang tidak tertutupi dengan sehelai benang.

"Gomena, Hinata. A-aku akan berjanji, aku akan mempertanggung-jawabkan apa yang telah terjadi. Kau percayakan?" Naruto berusaha untuk menenangkan dan menghibur Hinata dengan janji-janjinya (emang loe kata pemerintah yang mengumbar janji).

Dalam tangisnya, Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

'Naruto-kun aku bukannya sedih karena kamu melakukan itu, tapi tangisku adalah kegembiraanku karena kamu yang melakukannya' Hinata berkata dalam hati.

Satu jam mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai Hinata berhenti menangis. Hinata akhirnya tertidur di bahu Naruto karena kelelahan menangis. Naruto segera merebahkan kembali Hinata di tempat tidurnya semula. Kemudian dia bangkit dan menatap Hinata sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan bahwa Hinata telah tertidur sebelum pergi ke ruang tivi. Berbagai pikiran datang menghampiri otaknya.

Naruto beranjak dari kamar dan pergi ke ruang tivi. Masih belum sadar akan kondisi tubuh yang hanya mengenakan boxer dia duduk di sofa di depan televisi.

'Naruto ayo berpikir. What should I do?' Naruto terus menerus mengulangi pertanyaan itu dalam pikirannya.

Ketika sedang sibuk berpikir (tumben dia mikir), Naruto terkejut karena suara ketukan yang terdengar dari arah pintu masuk

"Room service" teriakan itu terdengar seperti seorang laki-laki.

"Sebentar" Naruto membalas teriakan laki-laki tersebut.

Naruto membuka pintu dan melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat berantakan dan pakaian jas hitam yang agak slenge-an, dan berteriak "Tuan Uzumaki, saya mengantarkan sarapan pagi untuk tuan dan nyonya Uzumaki."

Naruto mempersilahkan pelayan tersebut masuk membawa kereta dorongnya yang membawa sarapan untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto tidak mendengarkan perkataan dari si pelayan, karena dia masih pusing memikirkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan (kasian ya Naruto, jadi pusing dia).

Setelah pelayan membereskan dan merapihkan piring bekas makan malam mereka, si pelayan ini menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Sarapan pun telah siap, sang pelayan melapor ke Naruto.

"Tuan Uzumaki sarapan telah siap. Oh ya kalau boleh saya beritahu, anda belum mengenakan pakaian anda" Si pelayan mengingatkan Naruto.

"Eh, oh ya. Ma-maaf" Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya dengan memberikan tampang wajah malu.

"No problemo Naruto. Malam pertama kalian sepertinya tidak terlupakan. Iyakan?" sang pelayan nyerocos dengan PD-nya.

"Eh, sepertinya gw kenal ama loe dah. Loe si…" sebelum Naruto sempat melanjutkan omongannya, si pelayan segera beranjak ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ohh silahkan menikmati sarapannya tuan Uzumaki. Maaf saya telah mengganggu kegiatan anda" dengan perkataan terakhir, sang pelayan pergi meniggalkan kamar hotel Naruto.

'Sepertinya dia si…' Naruto berusaha mencium bau tubuh si pelayan 'hmmm bau tubuhnya seperti bau hewan, anjing apa kucing ya? Aduh gw jadi nggak bisa fokus. Ah bodo ah, mau kucing kek, mau anjing kek. Kalau gw kepikiran terus ama tuh pelayan malah tambah berat gw'

Naruto berusaha melupakan sang pelayan.

"Pantesan badan gw kok terasa dingin banget. Gw kagak pake baju sih" gumam Naruto yang kemudian melangkahkan kaki kembali ke dalam kamar tidur untuk mengambil bajunya.ke baju sih"k terasa dingin banget. gw at pikiran gw.ar hotel Naruto.rah enakan pakaian anda"kataan dari si pelayan, kar

Di kamar, Naruto mengambil bajunya yang terjatuh di lantai dekat tempat tidur mereka. Setelah mengenakannya Naruto mengambil baju ganti dan mengamati Hinata sebentar, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

**Di tempat lain**

Di ruangan pegawai hotel, sudah ada tiga orang yang sibuk membereskan barang-barang. Dari arah pintu, masuklah seseorang yang berambut klimis.

"Huahh, nyam-nyam… yosh saatnya latihan" gumam Lee.

"Eh Lee, loe semalem kemana? Kita pada ngumpul tapi loe malah ngilang" Tenten merapihkan peralatan penyamarannya.

"Eh summimasen, aku semalem ada di kamar samping, ketiduran. Abisnya tempat tidurnya uenak banget. Apa tuh namanya?" Lee menjelaskan.

"Spring bed maksud loe?" tandas Neji.

"Ya itu maksud aku, terus semalem ngomongin atau nge-rapat-in apa?" Tanya Lee.

Ino yang sedari tadi dandan dan merapikan baju khusus untuk pelayan menjawab "Semalem kita nggak ngerapatin apa-apa kok. Tapi semalam misi kita sukses abis… sekarang kita tinggal melaporkan ke team selanjutnya untuk mempersiapkan misi mereka."

"Ohh ya sudah, Kiba dan Shino mana? Apa mereka belum tiba juga ke sini?" Tanya Lee sambil menggerak-gerakkan pinggul dan lengannya.

Neji berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Semalam mereka baru datang. Sekarang Kiba sedang melakukan aksinya dan Shino sedang mengoleksi serangga."

"Ohh, ya su-" Lee menghentikan perkataannya.

"Oy semuanya ada di sini toh, tadi gw cari-cari ke ruang makan pada kagak ada" Kiba masuk ke ruangan pegawai dengan santainya.

Belum lama setelah Kiba masuk, pintu ruangan didobrak dengan paksa.

"Gaswat, eh salah gawat" Shino berlari masuk dengan terburu-buru tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ada apa Shino?" Tanya Ino.

Shino yang masih terengah-engah mencoba sedikit tenang "Heh-heh-heh, di luar ada beberapa bandit yang mencoba merampok desa ini."

"APA?" mereka berteriak bersamaan.

"Waduh dalam situasi seperti ini lagi. Gimana Neji, kamu kan yang menjadi pemimpin dalam misi kita saat ini" Tanya Tenten.

"Hmm menurut gw, kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa" jawab Neji singkat.

"Tapi gimana dengan para penduduk desa?" Tanya Ino.

"Kita serahkan ke mereka berdua, Naruto dan Hinata sama" tukas Neji.

"Oh, gw ngerti. Gw sepakat, gimana dengan yang lainnya?" Tenten memperhatikan wajah mereka satu persatu.

Merekapun setuju dengan usulan Neji.

_Kembali ke Naruto dan Hinata_

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar teriakan "TOLOONGG". Hinata segera mengaktifkan kekkei genkainya "Byakugan". Hinata melihat ke arah luar hotel. Dia menyaksikan ada empat orang bandit yang sedang mengejar-ngejar perempuan. Dengan segera dia berdiri dan "Wuihh dingin banget".

Hinata lupa kalau dia belum berpakaian. Segera dia mencari pakaiannya, dan teringat apa yang telah terjadi tadi.

"Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata.

Naruto yang baru menyelesaikan mandinya dan masuk ke kamar menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ohh kamu sudah bangun Hinata. Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Hinata

Melihat Naruto yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, jantung Hinata berdebar sangat kencang.

"Ahh, ti-tidak ada… maksudku, ka-kamu tidak mendengar teriakan itu?" Tanya Hinata yang sekarang memainkan kedua telunjuk tangannya seperti biasa.

"Hah? Suara apa?" Naruto diam sejenak untuk memfokuskan apa yang terjadi dan suara apa yang telah didengar oleh Hinata.

"Ahhh TOLONGGG" Teriakan itu terdengar lagi.

"Hinata apa yang terjadi? Mengapa di luar sana berisik sekali" Tanya Naruto untuk mengetahui situasi pada saat itu.

"Sepertinya desa ini diserang oleh kawanan perampok, Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata, kita harus bergegas menolong penduduk desa ini" Naruto segera meletakkan handuknya dan menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Mm" jawab Hinata.

Setibanya di luar Hinata dan Naruto segera turun tangan ketika melihat seorang perempuan di kejar-kejar para bandit. Hinata melindungi sang perempuan dan Naruto menghadang ke empat perampok itu.

"Hinata, kamu lindungi one-chan itu. Biar aku hadapi perampok-perampok sialan ini" teriak Naruto.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto segera melompat ke arah empat perampok dan menghabisi empat perampok dengan kage bunshinnya. Tiga orang bandit telah dikalahkan Naruto, tinggal satu bandit saja yuang belum pingsan.

"Eh dodol, berapa orang lagi yang menyerang desa ini?" Tanya Naruto ke satu perampok yang belum pingsan.

"Buat apa gw ngomong ama loe GAKI" jawab perampok itu sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Loe masih belom menyerah juga ya" Naruto memukul muka perampok itu lagi dan pingsan lah perampok itu.

"Hinata segera kamu ambil scroll burung dara. Sampaikan berita ke Tsunade no-bachan untuk mengirimkan bantuan mengamankan perampok-perampok ini. Aku akan pergi melihat-lihat sekitar desa ini" perintah Naruto.

"Mm" Hinata segera mengeluarkan scroll yang disuruh Naruto dan menuliskan berita ke Tsunade.

Naruto segera pergi setelah Hinata mengeluarkan scroll. Dia mencari sisa perampok yang mungkin masih ada di desa itu.

Di salah satu sudut desa dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah mengalahkan beberapa orang. Naruto tanpa basa-basi menyerang orang itu.

"Eh tunggu dulu anak kecil, kamu salah serang" teriak orang itu menangkis serangan Naruto.

"Apa yang salah. Kamu juga perampok, iya kan? Satu lagi gw bukan anak kecil. Ingat itu!" Naruto menyerangnya dengan beberapa pukulan.

Orang itu menangkis lagi dengan samurainya "Eh anak kecil bodoh, kita dipihak yang sama. Orang yang kau anggap sebagai perampok itu telah terkapar pingsan."

Naruto menghentikan serangannya "Kau nggap aku percaya dengan omonganmu, orang tua"

"Tunggu sebentar" perempuan yang tadi diselamatkan Hinta berbicara.

"Dia adalah suamiku" wanita itu menjelaskan.

"Hah apa one-chan? Berarti dia bukan penjahat?" Tanya Naruto untuk meyakinkan.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa Toukichi-kun?" Tanya istri laki-laki itu.

"Aku nggak apa-apa sayang" jawab Toukichi.

"Sepertinya aku pernah lihat kamu. Hmm, tapi dimana ya?" Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat sosok laki-laki tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, beritanya sudah aku kirim. Ano Naruto-kun kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kita memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya" Toukichi duduk di tanah datar di bawah pohon rindang di dekatnya.

"I-iya Naruto-kun, kita memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya" Hinata mwyakinkan Naruto.

Hinata kemudian menceritakan ke Naruto untuk mengingatkan Naruto pada saat Naruto, Hinata dan Kiba menjalankan misi untuk menangkap Gosunkugi si pencuri ulung.

"Ohh ya aku ingat sekarang. Oji san saya minta maaf ya. Aku bener-bener lupa" kata Naruto berusaha bersikap sopan terhadap yang lebih tua.

"Ma-maaf, sebenarnya anda di desa ini mau apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kami sebenarnya mau pulang ke desa sebelah. Tapi kami tidak menyangka, ketika kami tiba di desa ini tiba-tiba bandit datang menyerang desa ini. Saya berusaha melindungi diri dan menyuruh istri saya untuk mencari bantuan. Oh ya kalau kalian sendiri sedang apa? Oh jangan-jangan kalian sedang kencan ya? Kalian pacaran kan? Maksud saya bukan sekedar teman biasa, iya kan?" goda si Toukichi.

Hinata dan Naruto mendengar komentar dari Toukichi menjadi sal-ting. Muka mereka berdua merah terbakar.

"Ahh sebenarnya, ka-kami sedang menjalankan misi. Kami ke desa ini tidak berkencan atau berlibur, tapi kami singgah sementara untuk melanjutkan misi kami ke heaven island" Naruto menjelaskan dengan menutupi sal-ting-nya.

"Oh ya teman kalian satu lagi mana? Siapa tadi namanya yang biasa bersama anjing kecil yang selalu berada di atas kepalanya?" Tanya Toukichi.

"Maksud anda Kiba-kun. Kiba-kun sedang melakukan misi juga. Misi kami berbeda dari dia" jelas Hinata.

"Oh berarti ini menjadi kesempatan buat kalian berdua ya, bisa pacaran tanpa diganggu orang lain" Toukichi dan istrinya tersenyum.

Muka Naruto tambah bersemu merah "Terserah apa kata Oji san."

"Maaf nih kami sudah mengganggu kalian. Mungkin kalian butuh privacy, jadi kita mau pamit dulu. Lagian juga hari sebentar lagi siang. Kami permisi dulu ya Gaki dan kamu nona" Toukichi segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hinata, ayo kita kembali ke hotel. Kita haru membereskan barang-barang kita dan melanjutkan misi kita" kata Naruto.

Setelah melewati beberapa penduduk yang mengerumuni mereka untuk berterimakasih, akhirnya mereka kembali ke hotel.

"Oh Naruto san dan Hinata sama, eh maksud saya Hinata san. Kalian telah kembali. Terimakasih kalian telah menyelamatkan penduduk desa ini" Neji menyambut mereka berdua.

"Eh kamu bukannya resepsionis di motel sebelah sana?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Saya memang bekerja di sana, tetapi saya juga membantu di hotel ini juga" Neji mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Anda memanggil saya dengan suffix sama, apa maksud anda?" tanya Hinata yang sekarang menaruh curiga.

'Waduh sialan gara-gara keceplosan, bisa ketahuan nih' pikir Neji.

"Begini, anda berpakaian terlihat berbeda sekali dengan tuan Naruto. Jadi saya berpikir mungkin anda merupakan salah satu dari keluarga yang terpandang. Mohon maaf kalau kata-kata saya salah" jawab Neji.

"Ohh, begitu ya" Hinata menerima alasan dari Neji.

"Hinata sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar" Naruto segera menggandeng lengan Hinata dan pergi menuju kamar mereka.

'Kelihatannya hubungan mereka tambah semakin baik saja' pikir Neji.

"Neji apa mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Tenten berbisik.

"Iya mereka sudah pergi ke kamar mereka. Ino, cepat kamu beritahukan ke team yang akan dituju Naruto selanjutnya" Neji memerintahkan.

"Okeh" Ino segera mengambil waky talky-nya.

Ino: "pretty woman kepada jidat datar, pretty woman kepada jidat datar ganti"

Suara dari walky talky : "INO SUDAH BERAPA KALI GW BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL GW SEPERTI ITU, DASAR MUKA BABI"

Ino : "WOY SANTAI DONG JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK KAYAK GITU. Gw ngomong kenyataan kan?"

Suara dari walky talky : "Loe duluan sih yang mulai"

Neji : Ino jangan bercanda lagi, cepat beritahukan dia

Ino : "Hai-hai. Jidat datar, Naruto segera berangkat ke tempatmu ganti"

Suara dari walky talky : "Iya muka babi"

Pembicaraan tersebut akhirnya terputus.

Naruto dan Hinata

Mereka berdua segera membereskan tas dan peralatannya. Lalu Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk sarapan dahulu. Mereka berdua sarapan di teras. Setelah makan Naruto memegang lengan kanan Hinata.

"Ehm, Hi-Hinata. Masalah yang tadi pagi... a-aku bener-bener khilaf (Naruto ngerti juga kata khilaf). Aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam. Tapi aku akan pegang janjiku. Ka-kamu percayakan sama aku?" Naruto menatap kedua mata lavender Hinata.

Hinata mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi dan menatap ke kedua mata Naruto yang sebiru lautan "Na-Naruto-kun a-aku percaya kamu tidak akan ingkar janji."

"Aku mohon kamu merahasiakan ini" Naruto selanjutnya memegang telapak tangan Hinata yang lain.

"Mmm ta-tapi Naruto-kun, maksud kamu dengan mempertanggung jawabkan itu apa?" Hinata tidak kuat menatap birunya laut di mata Naruto (eh ungkapan gw kebalik ya?) lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Err, ano... ka-kamu mau... maksud ku aku... aduh sudah banget ngomongnya" Naruto terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan.

"Be-begini Hi-Hinata-chan, ano... aduh gimana sih ya... ka-kamu mau kan ja-jadi... errr mmm ja-jadi..."

* * *

Sebenernya apa sih yang mau dibilangin Naruto?? Siapakah yang ditemui Naruto saat bangun pagi?? Dan siapakah yang berbicara di walky talky dengan Ino? Review jawaban kalian aku tunggu... Tunggu kelanjutan kisahnya... tetap di HUD... alah apaan sih gw...

Oh ya maaf tentang movie Naruto yang BONDS ternyata itu bukan filmnya... itu film suicide jadi mohon maaf atas kesalahan download di situs gw... sekali lagi gw minta maaf, lagian juga kesalahan bukan karena gw... salahkan aja ke dattebayo... hehehehehe... Untuk yang dibawah umur 17 tahun dilarang menonton atau men-download film tersebut... ratingnya keras dan sadis... **INGET DILARANG**!!

Naruto Shippuden no 76-79 sudah bisa anda download di storyofnaruto(.)blogspot(.)com penjelasan: tanda kurungnya dihilangkan. Silahkan download ya gratis kok...


End file.
